


Sleeping Together

by SummerOfRomance514



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, bucky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: Reader works in the labs at the Avenger's compound. You and Bucky meet one night while you are both awake and one thing leads to another. It starts off pretty tame, but also super rushed because I just wanted to move on. It can be read in order or you can skip around, consider it a choose your own adventure.





	1. Meet Cute

You worked in the labs on the Avenger compound. Pepper had found you while you were still in college and asked you to come work for Stark. You couldn’t say no. You tried to stay out of the politics of the Avengers and you also stayed clear of anyone on the team. You wouldn’t consider yourself super close with any of them, but Bruce knew your name and could pick you out of a crowd so you figured that was good enough. You were one of the only scientists in the lab that lived in the building. When you got the job, you started working in the Avenger Tower in the city but when they moved you asked Mr. Stark for some time and a raise for a place to live and a car. You were in his office stressing to him and Pepper about everything you would need to do in order to continue working with them. They knew you were a valuable member of their team so they agreed to find you a place to sleep. You ended up with a nice studio apartment on the same floor as the labs that you soon called home.

Since you lived there it was hard to separate yourself from your work and you tended to spend way too much time in the labs. One night you found yourself listening to your music and working on some basic microbiology research. It was late, you hadn’t been sleeping well since you moved out of the city so you stayed up way too late and worked rather than try and recover normal sleeping habits. You were swaying to the music, singing off key and enjoying yourself when you looked up and made eye contact with a man in the window to the hallway.

You jumped and dropped your petri dish and clutched your chest, “Holy fuck!” Once he realized he startled you his eyes widened and he rushed into the lab. He went to help you clean up but you quickly said, “Leave it, you need gloves, its okay!” you tried to sound calm and collected. “I always drop things in the lab” you looked up at him and smiled “I’m a horribly jumpy person.” His face didn’t really move as you kept babbling on about previous accidents. He watched you finish cleaning up; you managed to turn down your music so you didn’t have to scream over it. 

Finally he spoke, “I didn’t mean to startle you. I didn’t think anyone would be up this late then I heard your music while I was walking around.” You stared at him, your sleep deprived brain tried to tell you that you recognized him. The one thing you knew for sure was that you had not met in person. “I always lose track of time in the lab, I guess I didn’t realize it was so late.” You glanced at the clock and saw it was past 3 in the morning. He sat on a stool across the lab bench and watched as you continued your work.

“I’m Bucky by the way, do you mind if I sit here for a little?” His eyes watched every move you made and he looked genuinely interested in what you were doing. 

“Sure, I’m Y/N. I’m just working on some plates here, they’re mostly for fun and have no purpose for the Avengers---“ You caught yourself rambling but also your mind caught up with you. Bucky. Bucky Barnes. Sargent James Buchanan Barnes. The Winter Soldier. He must have figured out you put the pieces together. His eyes saddened a little. He looked around like he might leave but you really didn’t want him to. 

“So, you just walk around when you can’t sleep?” You asked, you tried to steer away from any questionable topics. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, “Not usually, I was on my way to the gym when I started to hear your music. Thought I’d check it out.” He looked tired, like he hadn’t had a good nights sleep in weeks. You felt the urge to reach out and touch his face but quickly shoved that aside when you remembered you two were strangers and you’d just been working with bacteria. 

“Yeah, I can’t sleep here. I miss the city. Not just the noise, I miss the people. Don’t get me wrong I love working here but I only see a handful of people a day and it can get kinda lonely.” You finished your statement and pulled off your gloves. You decided to be done for the night. There was only so much you could do. 

You couldn’t help but feel like there was something there. This man stared at you without giving off any form of expression. You furrowed your brows. He stood up and cleared his throat; “Guess I should head to the gym like I planned. Sorry for bothering you.”

Turning his back to you, you felt a pang of guilt in your chest and behind a smirk said, “you can come scare me every night Bucky.” His shoulders stiffened and he shook his head slightly almost like he was laughing. You smiled and then he turned around and smiled, an actual smile, and said, “Goodnight Y/N”

 

It was a few days later when you were called up to talk to Stark about various projects and report on your lab. You were fidgeting in the elevator as it took you to his floor. As the doors opened you came face to face with Bucky. He smiled warmly at you and you had to physically remember to close your mouth that had somehow fallen open. “Hey, how’s it going?” He asked as you switched places and he held his hand up to stall the elevator doors from closing. You noticeably gulped and admitted, “A little nervous, meeting with Stark about lab work. He said something about investors so now I’m worried.” You looked around then gazed into his eyes, “Haven’t seen you around late at night, finally getting some rest?”

“No, actually I was out on a mission with Steve. But I guarantee I haven’t been sleeping. I’ll see you around Y/N” He waved his metal hand at you as the doors closed and you stood there for a minute before taking a deep breath and turning towards the meeting room. 

Stark didn’t have much to say about your projects, he seemed distracted, same with Banner. The meeting flew by and they rushed you out of the room and thanked you for some reason. As you got in the elevator you clicked the basement lab button and slouched against the wall.

You had returned to the lab straight from the meeting and hadn’t bothered to change out of your nice clothes. You slipped on your lab coat and made small talk with the couple of assistants in the lab. Finally you told them to leave for the weekend. 

It was around midnight when you saw him walk by quickly. He had headphones on and was strutting quickly towards the gym. You were cleaning up for the night but figured you’d go in and say hey.

You walked into the gym and held back a groan when you saw him running rapidly on the treadmill with no shirt on. He caught your gaze in your reflection in the mirror and smiled. He clicked a button and started to slow down from his running pace. You awkwardly waved as he took his headphones off and grabbed his water bottle. You watched the drops slither down his chin and neck onto his pecks that were heaving. Walking over to a bench you sat down and immediately took off your heels that you regretted wearing. He chuckled at your actions. 

“How did your meeting go with Tony?” He asked as he started stretching his arms in the most delicious ways. You couldn’t help but stare. “Ugh,” you scoffed, “he doesn’t care about us down here. We’re just his little helpers for boring shit. Whatever, I just wish I hadn’t gotten myself all worked up over it, nobody important was even there.” 

A few beats went by before you continued, “So is this what you do? Physically push yourself until you pass out?” He shook his head and said, “I usually just need to distract myself. This is the only thing I can really think of.” 

“Really? I can think of a million things over this. But then again I don’t work out much so what do I know.”

“What do you do when you can’t sleep? Work?” He inquired, a humorous expression behind his eyes as he thought about your meet-cute. 

“Sometimes, but not always. Usually, if I’m immersed in what I’m doing the lab blocks out all time and I forget to go to sleep. If I get in bed and can’t get my mind to quiet down I usually watch a movie, or tv show, or read.” While you were talking you couldn’t stop staring at him so you leaned back on the bench and covered your face with your arm. 

When you moved your arm away he was staring directly down at you as he leaned on the weight bar. You smiled up at him. “What movies do you like? You know there’s a theater up stairs…” he trailed off as he pulled away and began to pack his things up.

“What?!” You bolted upright, “SonOfABitch, I’ve been watching movies on my laptop like a dumbass when I could’ve enjoyed a full on theater? “ You huffed in fake annoyance as you grabbed your shoes and headed towards the door. He was actively laughing at your mock anger when he said, “Maybe if I can’t sleep we can go check it out, I hear it’s pretty cool.” He was walking towards the other end of the gym, where the locker rooms were. “Um,” you looked down at the floor feeling your face heat up, “come find me, if I’m up I’ll show you one of my favorites.” You gave him a wink before quickly slipping out of the room.


	2. Waking Up Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me, I promise that good stuff will come later.

You were mad as hell. Someone had fucked up and the lab was a mess now that you had torn it apart trying to fix that mistake. You spent all afternoon huffing about it and after dinner you were dreading going back to clean up. You had change into a more comfortable set of clothes, leggings and a sweater. Turning up your music you jammed while angrily cleaning. You hadn’t heard the lab doors open or someone walk in. You were crouching on the ground picking up the papers that had fallen under the lab bench and when you popped back up you clutched your chest in shock to see Bucky sitting across from you with a dumb smile on his face. 

“You are really jumpy!” He exclaimed laughing a bit to himself. You lightly laughed too, “Maybe you just need to wear a bell.” You kept about your work, trying not to stare so much. 

His eyes watched your every movement. You glanced at the clock, “A little early don’t you think? Usually I don’t see you until past midnight.” He nodded looking down at his hands. When he looked up again you were eyeing his metal hand. It moved so fluidly. He quickly shoved his hand back under the table and cleared his throat. He looked uncomfortable. “Oh shit! Sorry. You probably hate when people stare at you.” You rushed over to him, closer than you intended. 

“Then why are you still glaring at it?” His voice was quieter as he looked away from you. His posture changed and you put a hand out and ran your fingers over the metal. He twitched and immediately studied your face. Your eyes were huge in awe as you traced the plates, “It’s very fascinating. I always forget you have it and then I see a flash and I’m reminded that you’re ----“ He shrugged you off and stood up, “a weird cyberman?” He scoffed. You furrowed your brow as you walked around him to look in his eyes, placing your one hand on your hip and the other poking his chest you huffed out, “that was not what I was going to say and I don’t appreciate you putting such hateful words in my mouth.” He looked taken aback, as if he didn’t expect this anger to be backing your words. “I was going to say I’m reminded you are a hero and you have great power.” His eyes softened. There was a silent moment of resolution that passed and then you turned quickly on your heel and headed towards the door. 

“I don’t want to talk about your arm, okay? We can share our scar stories later. Right now I want to watch TV. “ He laughed slightly as he followed you. 

You walked into the small common space on your floor that held a large couch and big screen TV. You plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. “This isn’t the theater I was talking about.” Bucky mentioned as he sat down next to you. “Yeah, I know.” You sighed, “I don’t have access to the one up stairs and I’m not sure if I’m allowed up there.” You leaned back into the pillows and continued flipping through channels. “Besides, this couch is pretty comfy to fall asleep on.” You added when the silence felt too strange. You settled for an old rerun of a nineties TV show. 

“Will you sit back and relax, you are making me anxious.” You asked as you eyed his up right posture, feet flat on the floor and his hands on his knees. He turned and lifted an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” You widened your eyes and laughed, “Relax? Come on I know you’re old but I’m pretty sure you had leisure in the forties!” He pursed his lips and you stood up. “Scoot back” you instructed as you poked his shoulder. You dragged an ottoman closer to the couch and pointed, “feet up!” He looked amused at your demands. You stood back and sighed, “I guess that’s as good as we will get tonight huh?” 

Returning to your seat, you curled your legs under you and reached for the blanket on the armrest. You sighed contently as you snuggled into position. He was watching you intently. An hour passed and you sat up and grabbed the remote. You started flipping through channels. “What was wrong with what we were watching?” Bucky asked. “Oh, I didn’t think you were enjoying it.” You replied. “I was, you’re going to fast though, I can’t see what’s on!.” He leaned forward concentrating on the TV. “Don’t worry about it Buck, I got this.”

“I don’t think so! What was that! Give me that I want to see what’s going on.” He put his hand out and you shook your head, a smile proudly stretched across your face. Your grip tightening on the remote, he leaned over and quickly snatched it from you. “Hey!” You exclaimed your voice coming out higher than you expected. You looked at him with a shocked expression. “Listen, buddy, I am the one here with all the experience. Don’t come in here and use your super spy agility to try and mess with me!” He had leaned back and was smirking to himself as he slowly moved through channels. 

Too long had passed and you loudly sighed, “you need to just pick something.” He hummed in agreement. You eyed the remote as he held it out in front of himself. You made your move. This move wasn’t smooth, nor was it skilled, but you just threw your self on him and clawed at his hand. He laughed at your efforts as he easily shook off your hands and lifted the remote out of your reach. Your face was pressed up against his shoulder and you rolled your eyes and relaxed into him. As if on cue he cleared his throat, your breath was warm on his shoulder as you mumbled into it, “Do you want me to return to my side of the couch or can I just melt right here and never move again?” He shook his head, “as long as you are comfortable—“ you quickly sat up and gasped, “oh my god, did I hurt you? Are you uncomfortable?” He looked deep in your eyes to see if you were kidding but only saw your concern, His voice softened and he said, “no, no, I mean I haven’t been close to people so it was kinda strange touching someone and not fighting them, well, fighting them seriously.” You mock gasped then resumed your position resting on his arm. He finally picked a channel and it grew silent. 

His eyes flashed down to your fingers as they traced over the veins in his arm. He tried hard not to react. Your eyes were closed and your voice was drowsy, “I miss people to hang out with. I’m a pretty physical person and I haven’t actually thought about it but I haven’t ---actually I have no idea what I’m talking about. Just thanks for letting me lean here. “ His body shook with a chuckle as he hummed his response. 

You fell asleep shortly after. The TV volume was low and the lights were all off except the dull glow of the screen. He looked down at you. Your hand was still resting on his forearm. When you started softly snoring he smiled and let his head fall back on the pillows. It wasn’t long before his eyes closed.

You heard your phone going off and groaned, turning and nuzzling into the hard muscle you were sleeping on. You knew immediately where you were. You groaned some more as you sat up. Why was your phone going off? What time was it? You rubbed at your eyes and when your hands fell to your lap you saw Bucky groggily waking up too. “Sorry” you mumbled as you grabbed your phone and ignored the call. You checked the time. 5:47am. Yawning you stretched as you got off the couch. You turned to Bucky, “I’m going to my much more comfortable bed, I would suggest the same.” You collected your other items and folded the blanket. He smirked and in his husky tired voice snickered, “I’d love to go to your comfy bed.” You just rolled your eyes and scoffed. 

 ***

It had been two days since that morning of waking up on the couch together. You wondered if he was upset with you. Maybe he hadn’t slept like you thought he did that night. Maybe he was sleeping well. You brushed it off and continued packing your bag from your short trip to see your friend. You’d be gone 4 days. 

*** 

You had returned later than you wanted to. Exhausted, you crawled into the shower and threw on some pajamas and got ready to crawl into bed. As you were brushing your teeth you heard someone out in your hallway. You were the only lab worker to live in the building so you immediately grew tense. Inching towards the door you heard a soft knock, “Y/N?” Bucky’s voice was quiet and hoarse. You relaxed and opened the door. He was standing in from of you in what you assumed were his pajamas. He looked bad, like he hadn’t slept in days. His eyes were red and dark. Realizing you had a toothbrush in your mouth you turned quickly and rushed into the bathroom. He hadn’t entered when you came back out. 

“Jesus, Bucky. You look like hell.” His hand ran through his hair at your words. “I haven’t been sleeping.” You sat on the end of your bed, “Come in, when was the last time you slept well?” He wouldn’t look at you, he entered but left the door open. He was looking at your walls that had some art from friends, “Uh, when did we watch TV?” 

“That was way too many days ago!” You felt like your mother. He turned and asked you, “Want to go watch TV?” 

You stood up nodding but when he quickly looked away again you looked down. You were wearing a large t-shirt and no pants. You stalked over to your dresser and grabbed some leggings and slide them on. You were tempted to put a bra on to hide your rather present nipples but that would be too much work. You caught him noticing the peaks on your shirt and you crossed the room towards him. Those blue eyes snapped up at you and it broke your heart. “I have a better idea.”

“Listen, I know I’m old old school but I just want to double check that you’re alright with me laying in bed next to you?” His voice was stern as he looked down at you. “You listen, I don’t give two shits. I’m beat and I want to sleep in my bed, now if you want to sit here and watch TV while I crash that’s up to you.” You snuggled down under your quilt. He looked hesitant as you handed him your remote for the small TV across the room. 

Sighing, he stiffly sat next to you. After a few minutes of prodding he finally reached a more comfortable looking position leaning against the headboard and his legs stretched out. Like you said, you were out like a light. He was tempted to leave but became worried he would wake you. He felt a calm sense envelope him and he watched the images flash over the screen. He fell asleep faster than he imagined. 

You woke up naturally, it was a joyous feeling. You rolled over and were surprised to see Bucky laying there next to you, asleep. You watched him, his breathing deep and even, and were glad to see him getting some good rest. As much as you wanted to stay laying there you had to pee and you needed to brush your teeth.

You tried your best to be graceful and climb out of bed without waking him up. He didn’t stir as you made your way to the bathroom. When you walked back into the room he was awake and looked confused. “You okay?” You asked tentatively. “Yeah, I just can’t believe I actually fell asleep.” He replied as he stood up and stretched, his shirt rode up over his already low hanging sweatpants and you couldn’t help your eyes as they trailed down his body. 

He smiled warmly, still looking drowsy, “I gotta go train with Steve, thanks for…” He trailed off as he opened the door. You quickly responded, “Any time.” And watched him leave.


	3. Just Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught sneaking out of Bucky's room...but the reader has nothing to be ashamed of...but now everyone knows and gossip starts to fly.

The next day you got a message from Bucky, “Hey, want to hang out tonight?” You were happy to see his message and rapidly responded with, “Sure! Where do you want to fall asleep tonight?” You laughed to yourself as you continued your work. You had gotten distracted and when you looked at your phone later in the day he had responded with, “I have a surprise, I’ll be down at 9.” You weren’t too sure what that meant.

You got in your comfy movie watching clothes and kept your door open waiting for him. You were reading the book you’d been trying to read for weeks when he tapped lightly on the door., “You ready?” You got up and slipped on your slippers then stopped, “Should I bring anything? What are we doing?” He chuckled, “Nope, just follow me.”

He led you to the elevator and you stopped. Eyeing him as he hit the up button. “Bucky, I’m not sure if I’m allowed up stairs without permission.” He smiled without looking at you, “As long as you are with me, it doesn’t matter.” You relaxed a little but you became more nervous about where he was taking you. You stopped on an unknown floor, one you hadn’t been allowed access to. The doors opened and your mouth flew open. It was a fun room. Literally games everywhere, board games over there. Video games set up in that corner, some pinball and pool across from that. He grabbed your hand and pulled you past everything, you kept pointing and saying the names of everything you saw. Amazed at this vast playroom. He stopped in front of two double doors. He cleared his throat to get your attention then pushed open the doors.

It was a theater, a full sized screen filled one whole wall and in stead of old theater chairs there were huge couches, no, daybeds. Full beds laid out for you to lounge on while viewing anything you wanted. You didn’t know how long you had stood there assessing this room but when you looked over at Bucky he was grinning wide at your excitement.

“Holy shit, this is amazing!” you threw your hands up and walked towards him. Placing yours hands on his shoulders you stared into his eyes and said, “Thank you for bringing me here!” You squealed, yes squealed with excitement, as you rushed around to touch everything. You grabbed the tablet and scrolled through the various options you could watch.

“I’m glad you like it. I knew you would like it.” He mumbled to himself as he grabbed some snacks from a counter and walked over to sit down and get comfortable. You picked a classic Disney favorite and queued up another. You ran over to him and jumped next to him, looking at his lap at the snacks he had. You picked up the popcorn that he must have popped earlier, and curled up close to him. When he looked over at you as you elbowed your way into a comfortable position you smirked, “I just want to be close to the snacks okay? Buddy, don’t get any ideas.” The lights dimmed and the movie started, you guys talked through the whole thing. Sharing your favorite stories with each other as the cartoon images flashed on the screen.

  
You yawned loudly as it ended and the next one started. Grabbing his arm you threw it over your shoulder and slid down the couch. Your head was resting on his chest. Reaching back you smacked at his arm, “Why do you never get comfortable? Relax your arm, I won’t bite.” He shook his head with humor and slowly placed his hand on your shoulder. You felt his fingers linger for a moment and then slowly start to draw small patterns over your shirt. Your hand tapped his stomach, noting the firm abs, as a form of praise. Your hand remained there though.

This movie you two were quiet, hands slowing rubbing circles into shirts. When the movie ended you queued up some old sitcom to play and you let your eyes close. He held you tightly when you whimpered in your sleep. He looked down at your face and let his metal hand brush hair out of your eyes. He never was delicate like this with someone since before the war. When you nuzzled into him more and moved your body until it was fully pressed up against him, he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He didn’t remember falling asleep.

You woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing your arm. You opened your eyes and all you could see was the hard muscular body of Bucky laying under you. You slowly looked up at him and saw he was awake, “Hey doll, I gotta get up stairs. Do you need to be somewhere?” You nodded, not wanting to wake up quite yet. Groaning as you sat up he helped you up and walked with you under his arm to the elevator. He went down with you first, making sure you got off on the right floor. You waved as the doors closed then went and crawled back into bed for a few hours.

*** 

The next few nights followed the similar pattern, watching TV or a movie, falling asleep laying next to each other. It became a comfortable routine.

You had just finished making dinner and wondered where you and Bucky would end up tonight when your phone chimed, “Hey, can’t make it tonight. Going on a mission. Don’t know when I’ll be back.” You sighed, frowning as you typed out your response, “Be safe. See you when you get back.”

You felt bad because one of the first things that ran through your head was that now you couldn’t get up to the theater room or any other cool things they had up there. You also felt an ache, shaking your head, you tried to push this strange sadness to the side as you got ready to just read for the evening.

Bucky was gone for two weeks. He returned in the middle of the night, sleep deprived and exhausted. Laying in bed he closed his eyes but once he was asleep he woke up in a panic from a nightmare. Getting up and washing his face, he grabbed his phone and decided to see if maybe, just maybe, you were awake. Lucky for Bucky, you were. Well, actually you had left your phone on and set a loud tone as his text alert. When it went off you awoke from your light sleep.

“I’m back. Can’t sleep.” You smiled as you responded quickly, “Wish I could go up there, I’d be there in a heartbeat. If you want to come down, you’re more than welcome.” It felt formal and awkward and you cringed physically as you put your phone down.

“Come up, I’ll let FRIDAY know you have my permission.” These words made you start to clam up. You were about to go up into the living quarters of the Winter Soldier. Gulping you climbed out of bed and threw on your plaid pajama bottoms and grabbed your phone and charger. At the elevator you punched in his floor and held your breath. The doors closed and you counted the floors on the way up.

The doors opened to a long hallway with lots of doors. You panicked. Which one was his? You started shuffling down the hall, when you heard a door open, you froze. But when you saw Bucky stick his head out of the door you sighed and walked towards him. “Hey!” You excitedly whispered as you entered his room. “Welcome.” He closed his door and waited while you looked around the room. It was large, a suite like set up with a small sitting area leading to a large bedroom with an attached bathroom.

“I don’t know what I was expecting but I am somehow slightly disappointed.” You laughed as you walked towards the bed. You went to the side that was still made. He was standing by the wall, his hand resting on the back of his neck as he looked at the floor. “Hey, Bucky? You okay?” You had sat on the bed after plugging in your phone to charge. You looked over his stance. He had busted hands from a fistfight and a small cut on his face. When he didn’t answer you got up and walked over to him. Brushing the hair from his face, “Did you get someone to look at your wounds?” your hand lingered next to his face before you cupped his cheek and rubbed your thumb on a bruise starting to bloom on his chin. He leaned into your palm while nodding slightly. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

You stood there for awhile, letting the quiet moment wash over you both. Finally you dropped your hand to his shoulder then down his arm and into his hand. Squeezing it you whispered, “let’s see if we can get some sleep, okay?” You pulled him towards his side of the bed and pushed him into a prone position. Grabbing the sheets you covered him and then brushed the hair out of his eyes. He laughed quietly, “thanks Y/N”. You crawled into bed beside him, laying on your side watching him attempt to fall asleep. You reached over and grabbed your phone. You put on some soft beach sounds you used when you were anxious in bed. He was looking at you when you returned to your position. You whispered, “So, you don’t have a TV in here I’m guessing.” He shook his head in response.

This was new, and neither of you knew what to do. Now, that you started to think about it, he only fell asleep after you did. He was waiting for you to pass out. You thought about your next move briefly before flipping over so your back was to him then reaching back and grabbing his hand, dragging it over your waist. He caught on, moving over to spoon you. You rubbed soft circles into his hand as you let yourself fall asleep.

You were woken up by a knocking on the door. You rolled over confused as to where you were. When it hit, you sat up. The shower was running in the other room and Bucky was nowhere to be found. You started to panic as the knocking grew more persistent.

“Buck, we have meetings today. You better be up and dressed. I’m coming in!” Steve announced as he burst through the door. You felt your whole face grow warm as Steve suddenly took in what he was seeing. You quickly got out of bed, ripping your phone out of the wall and running your hands through your mess of hair. 

Mumbling a quiet, “Sorry.” As you made your swift get away Steve tried to think of something to say but his shock was making him freeze. You ran down the hall and hit the elevator button, “oh god, please let this go straight down.” You pleaded but no one was looking out for you today as the doors opened and Dr. Banner stepped on. He was engrossed in a file and clicked a button without looking up at you or the buttons. You crossed your arms and kicked yourself for not wearing a bra. It was the bare feet that made Banner look over at who he was standing next to.

“Y/N?” He asked, his brows furrowed, “What are you doing? You don’t have access to the upper floors.” You nodded, “Just visiting.” The doors opened and you smiled at him, “This is your stop.” He looked so confused and concerned as he exited. The elevator finally reached the lab level and you practically ran to your room.


	4. Did I Make It Weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda awkward as the reader and Bucky figure out what to do next.

Bucky had heard Steve knocking and was struggling to get the water off and a towel on before he knew what Steve would do next. Sure enough, he heard the commotion. He opened the bathroom door just as Y/N ran out of the room. Steve looked from the door to the bed to Bucky. His mouth opening, “You –“

“It’s not what it looks like,” Bucky tried to explain. “So then what did I just walk in on?” Steve’s voice growing louder. Bucky walked over to his dresser and pulled out his clothes for the day. Sighing, “She helps me sleep Steve.” Bucky responded as he quickly put on his clothes.

“Oh man, Buck. Who is she? She must work in the tower? She only had her phone. There’s really nothing else you can do to help you fall asleep besides having sex with one of Starks employees!” Steve looked mad, his hands rested on his hips.

Bucky snapped around, “No. We don’t--- I haven’t --- all we do is watch movies and sleep. Don’t get the wrong idea about her.” His finger was pointed at Steve whose brows shot up at the accusations. Steve snapped back, “I think you let a dumb girl up into the Avenger’s levels of the compound!”

“She’s not some dumb girl!” His anger was rising to the surface and he tried to push it down, “She’s the lab manager downstairs. We met over a month ago, and we hang out sometimes. I had a bad night and asked her to come up. We didn’t do anything wrong.” Bucky huffed as he slid his boots on and started towards the door, “Just drop it, we can continue talking about it after the meeting.” His eyes dropped to the floor by Steve’s feet, “I really don’t want to get her in trouble.”

The meeting was just to go over the previous mission and the details. When Steve and Bucky walked in he was taken back by the conversation Banner and Stark were having, in front of everyone else. “I don’t know how else she could’ve gotten access to the floor unless someone let her up. I trust Y/N though.” Banner said as he started to open more files. “Well I am concerned and I will work it out, unless someone wants to step up and explain something to me as to why a civilian employee was up on one of the sleeping quarters floors last night?” Tony looked at the faces around the table, everyone else was looking around for an answer. Bucky cleared his throat and stood up, “Y/N was in my room last night.” He spoke his words clearly and made direct eye contact with Tony, “I let her up.” Banner nodded, while others smirked around the table. Tony nodded, his lips pursed, “Well, that’s all I wanted to hear.”

The meeting went normally after that but as soon as it was over the gossip started. Questions were thrown at Bucky. He was asked personal questions, like if you had slept together, were you a couple, how did it happen, where have you two fucked…it went on and on. He went to walk towards the elevator, intent on going down to tell Y/N what was happening, but was stopped by Steve. Bucky’s teeth were grinding and his fists where clenched. Steve pushed him into the elevator, “You can’t let them get to you, and if they see you react to something it will only get worse. Let it go. Focus on what you should do next.”

***

You were working alone in the lab today, thank god. When you heard the doors opened you hoped it was Bucky, but it was not.

“Hello, Ms. Y/L/N.” Tony waltzed in and sat on a stool in front of you. You raised an eyebrow, “Ms. Y/L/N? Why are you being so formal?”

“I’ve heard rumors you spent the night up stairs with one of the members of my team. Are they true?” Awesome, he got straight to the point.

You nodded, “Yes, I was in Bucky’s room last night. I meant to leave before anyone got up but I over slept.” Your first reaction was to be ashamed but as you stood there you realized you had nothing to be ashamed of. Taking a more powerful stance you looked right in Starks eyes, “I was woken up by Captain Rogers and then I saw Dr. Banner in the elevator. Bucky let me up and I only went in Bucky’s room, nowhere else. So if I am to be reprimanded let’s just get to the point.”

Stark smiled, “I like you, there is no punishment to be assigned. I just wanted to make sure you were trust worthy. I ---“

“Do you ever wonder where Bucky is sleeping?” Your eyebrow raised as he took offense to you cutting him off, “Are there these conversations with Bucky after he slept in my bed?” You felt as if you were trying to justify your own thoughts, “I get it to some extent that you need to only allow certain people up there, but Jesus I am already an employee here and have been for awhile, I obviously gained Bucky’s trust, but I can also see why you would still not trust him, but come on Mr. Stark! I am already embarrassed enough that the entire Avengers think I’m some whore but unless there is a written legal rule I would prefer not to discuss this any further.”

The entire time you raged, Tony sat quietly watching as your passion rose up through your body. He was reminded of all your hard work and he thought about how lonely it must get down here. Once you were done he nodded and looked around, “I don't think you're a whore, I will never think that about you. I don’t know what I want from you two but I don’t want to see either of you get hurt and leave. So know that I don’t care what you adults do, just know I appreciate your work and really don’t want you to leave because of an awkward morning.” He stood up and walked around the bench. He put out his hand to you.

Eyeing it you sighed, “Thank you, I’m sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable, I know Banner is weird with human interaction in general this could’ve killed him.” You shook his hand smiling as he laughed and walked out, “I knew I liked you.”

***

It was the later afternoon when you decided to see how Bucky was holding up, “So, are we going to talk about it or no?” you texted him as you sat on the couch. You heard his phone ping behind you and you smiled as he walked around the couch and threw himself down in the most deflated position. His groan was equally saddening and arousing. His hands rubbed his face as he looked over at you, “I’m so sorry, I had no idea this would be a big deal. I just go so used to us that I realized maybe others will not see it as clearly as we do.” You nodded, “Stark came to see me---“ “Oh god! What did he say?” “He wanted to know if I was trustworthy, I guess I passed because I’m not fired nor was I punished.” You smiled at him as his eyes searched your face.

“I’m sorry—“He began to apologize again when you shook your head, “Stop it, there is nothing to be sorry for! Now, what did Steve do when you saw him?” Your grin grew larger. “Ugh, he assumed we were fucking and tried to shame me for it. Even though he knows I would have told him!” your eyebrows shot up at that “He was panicked, he’s always worried about me and how to tell the team, but it turns out someone got to Tony first…want to explain that?” He leaned on his elbow as he looked at you, a smirk on his face. “Do you enjoy my suffering?” you hissed, his laugh encouraged your story of meeting Banner on the elevator and telling him you were visiting and how you wished you had worn a bra. You both laughed at the awkwardness of it all. A few moments passed before Bucky sighed.

“They keep asking me if we’re sleeping together, and technically they aren’t wrong but I tell them no. Someone asked me if you were a good kisser, and someone else asked if we were dating…” He trailed off and you looked at his profile as he stared at the TV, his fists clenching and unclenching. “How does that make you feel, when they ask that stuff?” you wanted to know but you approached the subject carefully after seeing his obvious agitation. He shrugged, “pissed off that they assume, really mad when they get too personal about you. But I guess overall I don’t care because I’ve told them everything so there’s nothing to talk about.”

You leaned back into the couch, “those questions just make me think about kissing you.” The words slipped out before you could filter them but now they were out and you could feel the weight of the silence around you both. He stood up and you grabbed his hand, “Shit! Did I make this weird?” He smiled, “No, I just have to go train and I have no idea who to transition the conversation so I’m just gonna leave.” You let go of his hand and laughed as you shooed him away.

***

You called your friend that night and told her everything, “I don’t know, now all I keep thinking is everyone assumes we slept together but I haven’t even done that and now I wish I had because damn, it would be worth the embarrassment but no I’m just ashamed for being friends who are unconscious in the same bed.” You loved talking to your friend, she offered advice but also just heightened your thirst for him as she looked up pictures and made explicit comments. Laughing along you stopped when you got a text from Bucky, “Training is done, are you still in the lounge.” You punched in a reply that you were in your room. Your friend was squealing, she begged to let her stay on speaker phone so she could talk to him but as he pushed open your door you cut her off, “All I’m saying is might as well try and get some ass---“ Click.

He leaned against the door jam but his expression didn’t match the look of mirth on your face. Shit. You sat down on the bed, “So what do you want to do tonight? Some TV down the hall? A movie you haven’t seen yet? I could find you a book—“

“I don’t think I can be intimate with anyone.” He blurted the words out and it took you a second to realize what he said.

“What?” You rose from the bed and walked over to him, “I haven’t been with someone since before everything and now I’m just not sure how all this brain stuff works and I have this weapon attached to my body and I don’t want to hurt you, so I don’t think I can be intimate with you.” His eyes looked into yours, they were full of hurt and fear.

“Hey, come on.” You reached forward and touched his arm, “I’m sorry if you felt pressured to be physical.” You realized you were touching him and quickly took a step back, when he noticed the movements you explained, “I am not afraid of you.” You looked in his eyes and repeated yourself, “I just want you to be happy and well rested and I’ve enjoyed our time together so much. I really like spending evenings with you, but if it feels to much or you ---“

“No, no.” He stepped forward and grabbed your hand, “This is good. I just need time, I – I---I want to be intimate with you, I just don’t want to hurt you.” He looked down at you and you smiled, “I can respect that Buck, just know I’m not that fragile.” A wink and eyebrow wiggle followed your remark and he sighed and rolled his eyes at you, laughing at the way you said it. Pulling away he made his way over to your bed where he took his usual place against the headboard. He patted your usual spot and you shook your head with a laugh slipping out as you made your way over to him


	5. I Have an Idea (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Bucky say I love you for the first time and start to discuss getting more physical. Leading to the reader helping him...find a release. (Mutual masturbation)
> 
> Finally getting to the good stuff I swear

You both agreed to go slow and you were patient with him as he started to push his boundaries with you. From only snuggling at night, to hugs at every meeting, to short kisses on the cheek or lips. He started to grow more comfortable touching you and he relaxed as he learned how to hold you. It was so nice and you really started to fall in love with him.

It was the comments of others that were harder to absorb. It spread fast that you two were something, neither of you had said that you were a couple or that you considered him your boyfriend. It started in the lab only a few short days after that fateful morning. The gossip got out that you were loose, and that’s the only reason he would go for a girl like you because you were easy. You knew everyone looked at you with a gleam of jealousy and anger at the idea he didn’t pick them. You would admit that you were no model, nor were you physically appealing. It took you years to love your body and not fight it. In the past, you tried to explain things to people, explain your beauty, but you never had to do that with Bucky. He really didn’t think twice about anything like that. The gossip in the lab was not so aggressive, since they worked with you.

The lab assistants wanted to know all the details and you could feel your anxiety over the situation grow with each inappropriate question. You had finally shut everyone up, telling them to mind their business or go find another job, when you were paged up to a higher floor. You rolled your eyes at the sounds the assistants made as you took your coat off and headed toward the elevator.

You reached an unexplored floor, you grew a bit nervous as the doors opened and you heard a commotion across the room.

Stepping off the elevator you were surprised to see Steve standing in front of a door his hand resting on it as he turned to look at you. “Good. Glad you are here.” You were worried something had happened to Bucky but then you heard the raging happening behind the door and saw Steve flexing to keep it closed.

“What’s going on?” You looked worried. You were a bit frightened. Steve sighed as you both heard Bucky yelling behind the door but you couldn’t make out his words, you haven’t seen Bucky this upset. “It was nothing really, we were hanging with the others when someone made a comment that set him off and he was getting more worked up so I suggested we go find room and by the time I was able to get him in there, he started to really get upset.” Steve was explaining all this while he stared at the door.

You furrowed your brow, “Well, who said what about him?” You placed your hands on your hips. You were sure you looked like a pissed elementary school teacher and that is exactly how you felt.

There was a brief pause, Bucky could probably hear you and was quietly trying to listen. It was too long you needed an answer, “Steve?”

He cleared his throat, “It wasn’t about him, Clint and Sam were just trying to get under his skin but it worked too well.”

“Jesus Steve, spit it out!” You shoved at his shoulder and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t move.

“They were making…rude comments about you.” You looked into his eyes that were filled with a pitiful sadness. You scoffed, “Oh my god, back up.” You pushed harder on him and he let you back him away from the door but he stood close enough, just in case.

The door swung open as soon as Steve let go of the handle and Bucky was standing there panting his fists clenched and his eyes full of rage. He was looking for Steve and had to drop his gaze almost a foot to see your scowl as you stood there with your arms crossed over your chest.

He looked ashamed as he realized you were upset. He dropped to his knees and pressed his face into your tummy. His hands gripping your hips as your hands found their way to his hair.

“Bucky, you can’t let yourself get all worked over some shit someone says. It doesn’t help anyone. What’s this really about?” You tugged on his hair lightly so he would look up at you. He didn’t move. Sighing you ran your hands over his shoulders and looked at Steve, “I got it from here. Thanks Captain.” You watched him hesitate before leaving towards the elevator. You pressed into Bucky more signaling him to move into the room. He took the hint. Unwrapping himself from you he stood up and started pacing. You took a seat on the couch inside. Kicking off your shoes you looked as he started to regain his composure. You observed the dented and banged up door and wall around it.

“I wanted to kill them Y/N. Like fully and brutally kill them for their words. Why am I like this?” He ran his hand through his hair as he slowed his pacing to a slow walk. “What do you want me to say Buck, how can I ease this feeling?” Your eyes locked onto his as he turned to face you.

“I---I don’t know, I’m sorry I’m such a fucking mess.” He plopped down on the ottoman in front of you yet facing the other way. You stood up and got up behind him wrapping him into a hug. “You’re allowed to have feelings Buck. I’m sorry I’m causing drama in your gang. I’m sorry you feel the need to avenge me.”

He shook his head, “No, it’s not okay for them to say those things about anyone, let alone someone they know I love and care about.” You felt yourself stop breathing as he let the word love slide from his lips. He stiffened as he noticed your reaction. You nuzzled you face into his neck and kissed up to his ear, “You love me?” He felt a shiver race through him as he assessed your position, your chest pressed against his back, your weight soothing, your hands palming his shoulders and chest as your breath fanned over the side of his face. He gulped and nodded slowly. You smiled, “I love you too, I’m just glad you said it first.” He laughed and sighed as he relaxed into the moment, feeling released from his anger and panic from earlier.

You two sat like that for what felt like hours but it was only a few minutes. You started to kiss and nibble up his neck and over his jaw. He hummed in the approval but when he sighed you knew to stop. He wasn’t ready. This incident only solidifying his fear of losing control and hurting you.

You pushed yourself away from him and patted his shoulders, “I should get back to work. Come down and get me at six, we can find dinner and watch a movie.” It wasn’t a suggestion and he nodded quietly from his spot. You slid your shoes on and walked around to him as he remained sitting. He still looked a little sad and disassociated. “Walk me down,” you held your hand out, “please?” He reached up and grabbed your hand pressing it to his lips as he stood up.

The ride down was quiet, your thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand. “I think I might go check in with the onsite therapist they have for me.” He said the words so quietly you thought maybe he was just saying them to himself. You squeezed his hand, “I am all for therapy.” You smiled towards him but he refused to look at you, shame still plaguing his features.

“Hey! Look at me. I’m okay, I don’t care about what people say because at the end of the day I get in bed with you and that’s the best part of my day. I am not afraid of you nor do I think you would ever hurt me. I want you to be happy and healthy so take care of yourself, don’t worry about me. I can hold my own.” At the end of your speech you held up your small fists and he laughed at your fighting face. “Okay doll, I’ll see you later.” He leaned down and swept you into a tight hug and with a quick peck on the lips he turned and you watched the elevator doors close between you.

“So, was that a little—what time is it?--- afternoon delight?” Shouted an obnoxious lab tech who drew everyone’s attention to you as you slipped your lab coat on. You smiled and shook your head as you walked towards him in a demanding and powerful strut. You leaned into his personal space and hissed quietly so no one else could hear, “I don’t like you. I just spent awhile convincing my boyfriend not to kill one of his friends who made a similar comment. I suggest you keep yours to yourself.” His eyes went wide, you were usually so docile with your workers and had let previous comments slide so a threat coming out of your mouth was shocking. You ended the conversation with a smile and hand painfully squeezing shoulder as you looked at the others scattered around the lab.

“The next person to mention my personal life will be fired.” Many of the people nodded in understanding but one guy in the back snickered, “Are you that demanding in bed? I didn’t picture the winter soldier being submissive.” Everyone held their breath as you blinked at his response. You walked over to him and grabbed the tools he was using out of his hands, his dumb grin had disappeared and a fearful look filled his eyes. “You’re fired, get your things and leave.” You turned to head towards your office when he scoffed, you turned your head over your shoulder and hissed, “I suggest you hurry, if you aren’t out of this lab in five minutes I’m calling security, or I could call the Winter Soldier for you? Which would you prefer?”

You felt a flood of confidence, if you wanted Bucky to relax and not get upset about rude comments you decided you would shut them down. You got a call from Stark later that afternoon inquiring about the lab tech you had escorted off the premises.

“He was not someone I need in my lab, I figured for my sanity and for his safety he should reconsider his position.” You held the phone to your ear as you evaluated the clean empty lab, making sure it was ready to be closed for the evening. He chuckled at your phrasing, “I trust your profession opinion. I feel the need to apologize for my team, they didn’t mean anything by it, just guys being stupid.” His voice softened with remorse. “I don’t want to be seen as the mad bitch but let me say if I see one of them in the hall I might have to have some words.” You glanced towards the window and saw Bucky looking right at you, waving. You said your goodbyes quickly, “Oop, gotta go Stark.” You hung up the phone and waved Bucky in. You took off your coat and walked towards him. You were about to turn the corner of the table but then remembered your lab safety.

He was only slightly confused by your abrupt turn as you marched to the sink and scrubbed your hands and forearms. He walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist squeezing you against him. His face burrowed into your hair and you smiled at how far he came with physical contact. You shuffled the both of you to the paper towels and then pushed at his arms so you had some space to turn around.

Your cold hands dragged up and down his back and you gave him a proper hug. He loved to just hold you, and you loved to hold him. “I’m starving.” You groaned as you looked up at him, he laughed as you leaned over and started biting his arm lightly. He threw his head back in a hearty laugh as he stepped away from you.

After heading back to your quarters you offered to make some pasta in your small kitchenette and he agreed to start boiling the water while you changed into something more comfortable. He always tried to have some restraint while you changed, knowing the sight of you would cause him to do something. Tonight he leaned against the counter next to the pot and watched as you flitted around the small apartment grabbing clothes to wear. You had thrown your shoes off before you even unlocked the door and now you were shimming out of the black work pants. You were so used to Bucky not watching you that it didn’t even cross your mind as you practically ripped the blouse you were wearing over your head and tossing it in the laundry basket. You slid on some sweatpants and then stood debating over the shirts you wanted. To his surprise you were also thinking about changing into a more comfortable bralette. Your hands reached back and he held back a groan as you unclipped it and let the straps fall down your shoulders. Your sigh was so beautiful as you removed the constricting clothing and he desperately wanted to be the one to release you so you could make those sounds for him.

He shifted his hips feeling himself growing harder as you put on a lacey pale pink bralette and loose t-shirt. You turned around and cocked your head at him, “How long have you been staring at me perv?”

“It was a mistake, now I’m just disappointed at the addition of clothes.” His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he huffed as you rolled your eyes. “Well your water is boiling, so refocus!” you snapped as you walked into the bathroom. He could usually calm himself down but the thought of you kept bouncing through his mind and he desperately wanted to rid himself of his restricted denim.

Dinner had gone normally, you were going to tell him about the incident in the lab but you didn’t want to upset him. He told you about his day, about the therapy session he had that made him realize just how much he wanted you physically. It was a strange day. The anger and panic had been a superficial feeling of tension and him and his therapist discussed possibly trying to get more physical. He wasn’t so sure.

After telling you all this you couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement at the idea of him wanting to fuck you. You nodded violently, “I will do anything babe, just tell me what you want to do and I will do it. ”He smirked at your response, “I don’t know doll. I don’t even know where to begin.”

That’s how you ended up explaining how you’ve researched ways to get back into sex after a trauma, and although it wasn’t exactly like your situation it gave you some ideas. “I know you are worried about losing control, is it to with your own orgasm?” He thought about for a minute as he dried the dishes you washed. “I guess, I think I might lose myself in the feelings or something.”

“So you haven’t masturbated?” This question stumped him, “Sure I have, I’m a human man---“

“So, you’ve had an orgasm alone but not with someone else in the room. Maybe we can do something like that, just a small step up from masturbating.” You finished your dishes and looked at him. He wasn’t looking at you, his brow was furrowed as he bore holes in your floor with his eyes, “I’m not following.”

You walked over to him and he tensed at your closeness. Taking the dishtowel from his hands you intertwined your fingers with his and led his towards the bed. You sat him on the edge of the bed and then turned and switched on your favorite sexy playlist. It was quietly playing in the background. You swayed to the music as you made your way back to him. His knee was bouncing as he bit his lip. You ran your hands through his brown locks. He closed his eyes, “I don’t want to hurt you.” You frowned, “Stop that, you won’t hurt me. I have a better idea.” You motioned for him to stand up and you dragged a chair over to sit facing the bed. He still looked so nervous and so confused. You sat him down, “We can stop any time and I will not mind. Let me know if it gets to be too much. We can just go watch tv and I’ll make popcorn.” He took a deep breath smiling slightly at the sweet scent you gave off.

“You won’t shut up about hurting me. I never picture your hands doing anything but loving me.” You stepped back out of his reach and ran your hands down your chest cupping your breasts. He raised an eyebrow as he started to catch on to what you were doing. “You’re not the only human in the room.” You smiled as you pulled off your shirt. His hands tightened on the armrests and you grinned, “I have never felt more beautiful than when I am with you.” You turned around and gave him a full view of your ass as you leaned down and rolled your sweats off.

“Oh doll, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” He shifted and you glanced down at the straining that was showing in his jeans. You were about to take your bra off when you stopped, “Have you even seen my breasts?” He shook his head, “Only in my dreams baby.”

You chuckled, not caring if things jiggled, as you removed the bra. This confidence was intoxicating, and you were unsure where it came from. Your nipples were hard and ready to be played with. You ran your hands over them, pushing, pulling and kneading your breasts. “You wouldn’t hurt these, would you?” you asked in a small voice, slipping your lip in between your teeth.

“I’d rather die.” He hissed during an exhale. His hands had moved to rubbing up and down his jeans. “You feeling okay Buck?” You wanted to check in before you really got started. He nodded staring right at you, “Keep going, show me what you want me to do.” You squeezed your thighs together and the sweetness and excitement that backed his voice. Nodding you slide your black panties off and walked over to the bed. You crawled into the center and propped yourself up on pillows in a relaxed, almost reclined, position.

You spread your legs for him. His eyes were still locked on yours but you didn’t want him to keep them there any longer. You leaned your head back to break the contact and let out a soft moan as you slide your hands down your body. He groaned as his eyes followed your hands. You stopped briefly at your nipples, tugging on them before sliding your way down to the apex of your thighs.

“You are so sexy.” He whispered as he started palming himself through his jeans. You moaned louder at his praise and he smiled as you lifted your head up. “What do you picture me doing to you?” His voice was deep and it made your knees weak.

“Your hands…I want your hands all over me.” You spread yourself for him and he moaned as you made rough circles over your clit. “Your fingers, god! I would ride your fingers all day.” You hissed as you pushed one of your small fingers into yourself.

“You are so beautiful all spread out for me doll.” He whimpered a little as he increased the pressure on his dick. “Buck—“ you started as you increased your pace, one hand thrusting, curling your fingers just right, the other pressing your clit. Your moans filled the room, you could hear the sound of his hand rubbing himself over his pants. You smirked, he could rub his pants worn. Your head thrashed as your orgasm came into view. The tightening in your lower abdomen increasing, chanting his name and expletives, you came undone with your own fingers. You collapsed, panting, your eyes closed and your face full of bliss. It was the sound of rubbing that made you open your eyes again. He was still sitting in the chair, his eyes closed, and his metal arm still grasping the armrest. You sat up.

“Touch yourself for me.” The words were meant to be a demand but it came out like a whine. His eyes opened and he growled, you almost came again just from that. He unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down his thighs. He ripped his shirt off as he leaned back in his chair and stared at you. As he slid his underwear down to his mid thighs you watched his dick slap his abs, hard, red, and begging to be touched. You felt yourself grow wet just from the sight and your mouth started to water. He stroked it, as a form of showing it off to you, then he started an increasing pace as he thrusted up into his own hand.

His moans turned into your name as he threw his head back and came all over himself. You realized you had your thighs pressed tightly together at the image and your heart was racing. He sat there panting. You got up and grabbed a washcloth in the bathroom for him after cleaning yourself up. He was sitting there staring at the bed a silly grin on his face. You had thrown on your robe in the bathroom and walked over to him. He grabbed your wrist as you started to clean him up. Your eyes shot up towards him, he sighed as he leaned the few inches towards you and kissed you deeply. When you separated he pulled the cloth from you, “I can do this doll.” He cleaned himself up quickly and pulled up his pants.

You went and laid out on the bed. He followed you. “So, how was it for you?” You asked in your most sultry voice. He chuckled as he rolled to his side, his hand traced up your bare thigh where your robe had ridden up, “I broke your chair.”

“What?” You asked as you sat up and looked at the dented and crushed arm where his metal arm had been resting. A sigh left your lips as you rolled to face him. His hand shifted and patterns started to crawl up your thigh almost to the curve of your ass. “It was great but it still makes me hesitant to get close to you with this.” You felt the metal arm wiggle under the pillows. You sighed, “I get what you’re saying but I think it was because you were holding yourself back. I’m not afraid of it. I’d love for you to fuck me with it.” His eyes grew huge at the idea of you dreaming about riding his mechanical arm. “You really think, if you were using it on me it would just clamp down and rip my pussy out?” It sounded like a crazy fear, but he laughed, “I don’t know.”

“I’m willing to risk my pussy. On one hand I get off harder than I ever have and on the other hand I’d never get off again…OR I would get a cool robot pussy!” Your voice and candor changed with every few words, the love and humor spilling out of you as you stared at him. He was searching your eyes, his smile was there but so was his apprehension. You reached a hand up to stroke his face, “We could at least try something.” The words were spoken slowly as you leaned forward.

His phone started buzzing on the counter and he huffed as he kissed you quickly and got up to answer it. You threw yourself onto your back and pouted. Watching him interact with the other person on the phone. When he hung up he was looking for his shirt. You knew what that meant.

“How long will you be gone?” You asked as you got up off the bed. He frowned, “I don’t know baby. I’m sorry. We will pick up where we left off I promise.” He leaned down and kissed you. You moaned into the kiss as his hands traveled down to your ass. He laughed as you clawed his shoulders, desperate to get him closer to you. Pulling away he said, “Damn doll you take my breath away. I better get up there before they come down to get me.” You nodded, still in a kissed daze, “Be safe and I’ll be here when you get back.” He pulled away from you and watched him walk down the hall to the elevator.

“Oh baby, I hate saying goodbye, but I love to watch you go! Keep that ass safe!” You shouted down the hall. He laughed as the doors closed, shaking his head at your comments, “This woman will be the death of me.”


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky returns from a mission and Reader is shaken. 
> 
> (Just now noticing what a slow burn this PWP is ending up as)

The days passed by slowly without Bucky there. No contact left you thinking more and more about things you wanted to try with him. You called your friend one evening to tell her about the night with Bucky and she was thrilled.

“Why am I not at all surprised that you are attacking this situation as a scientist? Please tell me you haven’t written up a lab report?!” She chuckled as you scoffed and then said, “It’s not a lab report, more like field notes.” The two of you laughed until your sides hurt.

“So what’s next? What’s the new hypothesis?” Your friend asked, she knew you too well.

“I don’t know, whatever he feels comfortable with.” You tried to think of things to do that would not require his arm to be on you, as that seemed to be his biggest fear and if he wasn’t ready you could wait and work on other things.

You two continued your chatting until finally you felt drowsy enough to go to sleep.

The next morning you were in the lab, it had been almost 13 days since he left and you were growing worried. You threw yourself into the work to distract your anxieties. You let your lab personnel leave early for the day and you were working on some paperwork when you heard someone enter the lab.

“Y/N?” An unknown voice called for you. You popped out of your office and saw Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, standing in the middle of your lab.

“Hi, what’s up?” You approached her carefully trying to gauge what was going on.

“Hey, I don’t think we’ve officially met. I’m Wanda.” She waved slightly but made no move to come any closer to you.

You sat on a stool and pursed your lips, “You already know my name, what’s going on?”

“I just got word that the team is returning from the mission soon, Bucky asked for someone to tell you.” She said as she looked around. You were about to say something when she looked into your eyes, “It didn’t go well, most of them are pretty banged up. I don’t know the extent or the people involved. Bucky just wanted someone to inform you and page you up when they land.”

You knew this was a possibility every time he left on a mission but this caused your heart to drop. “When will they get back?” You asked standing up and starting to pace. She could see the gears in your head turning, “Later tonight, maybe a few hours.”

You nodded, “Wait a sec.” you took your coat off and washed your hands. Wanda stood there unsure of what to do. You closed up your office and grabbed your phone. You marched right up to her, “Can I wait with you, or someone?”

Her eyes scanned your face and softened as she felt your fear radiate from you, nodding she turned and you followed.

Wanda turned out to be really interesting and the two of you got along pretty well. She asked you questions about how you and Bucky met and you asked her questions about her abilities. You offered to make some dinner and then before you knew it both of you were working in the kitchen making an elaborate meal in an attempt to distract you.

It worked since as you were cleaning up you heard FRIDAY announce the team’s arrival. You and Wanda looked at each other then quickly abandoned what you were doing and rushed to the elevator. Heading down to the med bay in search of the injured members of the team.

When the doors opened you were met with a hectic scene. Many people were being re-bandaged and examined. The fight had obviously been earlier in the day and they had patched up wounds that were now being properly treated. Wanda went straight to Natasha’s side who was getting her arm looked at.

Your eyes surveyed the room, you took a mental attendance. You saw a bloody Steve, a groaning Tony, and a grimacing Sam. When your gaze landed on Bucky you made a bee-line for him.

He was laying on the cot, his face was rough but clean, his arm was wrapped around his ribs and his uniform was dirty and ripped. His eyes were closed but snapped open when he felt someone approach, “Hey doll! Glad you could make it.”

Really, jokes? Now? You ran your hands over his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes and assessing the cuts and bruises on his face and neck. His eyes were soft, “It’s not that bad, I’m a quick healer. I don’t even know why they brought me here.” He went to let out a small chuckle but gasped at the pain in his ribs. You raised an eyebrow and moved his hand away from his side. You reached over to the tools on the table next to the bed and grabbed the shears.

“No, no. Don’t---“ but it was too late, you slid the scissors up the side of his shirt and cut it away from his body. “Now you’re just being dramatic.” He huffed as you ran your cold hands over his bruised ribs. You saw a couple superficial wounds and your hands ran down his chest. You were just looking, trying to figure out what was wrong. You looked down as his legs and saw the tears and rips, you ran your hands over the fabric and gauged the wounds based on his reactions. Nothing life threatening was found and you finally relaxed a little. He watched you do everything and never tried to stop you, he knew what you were doing and that you needed to examine him just to relieve the stress you were feeling.

He sighed as you finally stopped and looked at his face again. He watched your furrowed brow and scowl change into one of relief mixed with worry. He saw the tears start to form in the corners of your eyes. “Hey, hey. Look! I’m okay. I’m here.” He grabbed your hand and you nodded, “Doll, I need you to say something.” Bucky felt your fear and sadness.

You took in a deep breath and then opened your mouth, “Welcome home.” He laughed at your greeting. You brushed the tears out of your eyes and smiled down at him, “Is everyone else okay?” You asked as you looked around the room. He shrugged a little.

“I think we’ll all make it, our egos are damaged though, I’ll tell you that much.” He replied still staring at you, his heart swelling with love at your concern. You were lost in thought of what to do, your lip was pulled in between your teeth and you were glancing around the room quickly.

Grabbing some gloves off the wall behind you, you grabbed some basic supplies to clean up and bandage his wounds. “What are you doing?” He asked, some skepticism in his voice. You smirked, “There’s not enough medics to go around and I know what I’m doing.” You started to lightly clean the wounds on his face. You wanted him to shower, wash his hair. A warm wet cloth wiped down his hair enough for you to feel certain he had no open wounds on his scalp. He closed his eyes are you carded though his hair. Moving down to his face you applied some antibacterial to his cuts and grabbed a butterfly bandage to help the healing of one deeper wound over his eyebrow.

Moving down his body you repeated this process, there was nothing you could do for his ribs, he would just need rest.

“Do you know if your legs have any wounds?” You asked as you started to untie and take off his boots. He smirked, “Are you trying to get my pants off?” You looked around the numerous Avengers who were stripped down to their basic underclothes. You rolled your eyes at his joke, “Oh yeah baby, you are so hot right now all beat up, I need you right here right now.” You joked back and he closed his eyes as he held back his laughs. You somehow managed to get his pants off and you worked on the few wounds he had on his legs. A deep wound in his thigh worried you, cleaning it out best you could you called a medic over quickly.

They commended your work as you brought their attention to the deep laceration, “Stitches?” You asked as they prodded his wound. They shook their head, “Nah, he’ll heal in a day, it’s not worth it. Just tape it up and then we can take some x-rays of his chest.” They rushed away before you could respond.

“See! I told you I knew what I was doing.” You smirked as you taped up his leg. Returning up to his face you leaned down and kissed him. It was soft gentle kiss that didn’t last very long, you rested your forehead on his, “I’m just so glad you’re okay.” You whispered. His hand rubbed circles into your hip and he closed his eyes and hummed at your words.

Pulling away you grabbed a blanket and draped it over him, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He was confused as he watched you run off. You found the medic from earlier and offered your services, soon you were doing the easy first aid on other members. You assisted in the re-setting of Nat’s forearm and even stitched up a deep cut on Sam’s side. Bucky watched from his bed as you focused on the others, working to make sure everyone would be okay. He barely noticed Wanda standing next to him before she started talking, “She’s special.” Bucky just nodded and replied, “She’s too good for me.” Wanda nodded in agreement but sighed, “She’s good for you.”

A x-ray tech walked up dragging the movable machine with him and took some pictures of Bucky’s chest. He lay there still and concentrated on not moving. He smiled when he heard your voice, “Just fractures? No internal bleeding?” You were hovering over the tech who suppressed your concerns, “Just bad fractures, no surgery needed. No worries, just relax for a couple days, take it easy.” He directed the last sentence at Bucky and then turned and moved to the next person.

Bucky grinned up at you, “See, no worries. Now I just need you to entertain me while I’m on bed rest.” He winked and you rolled your eyes as you leaned down and kissed him deeper than before. It was needier, and you pulled away panting for air.

“Help me upstairs.” He said as he slowly sat up more and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. You helped him stand and walked with him to the elevator. You were chuckling to yourself as the doors closed.

“What’s so funny over there?” Bucky asked as he leaned on the wall of the elevator. “Just laughing at your half-naked ass walking around like no big deal.” He looked down and remembered he was only in his boxer briefs and bit back a laugh, “You need to not make me laugh. I’m hurt!” He pouted turning his best puppy dog face at you. You laughed and followed him to his room. He slid on some sweatpants and you helped him into a zip up hoodie that let him keep his arms below his head.

Once he was settled into a comfortable position in bed you stood up, “Where are you going?” He asked, his voice more desperate than he wanted it to sound.

You leaned down over him and ran your fingers through his hair, “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go grab some stuff from my place and then be right here in bed before you know it.”

You quickly packed a small bag of clothes and a book. You grabbed your laptop and changed into a more comfortable lounge outfit. It was your walk to the elevator that you worried you’d need permission to head up to his floor. Lucky for you there were no problems and you sighed in relief as you walked to his door. You entered and he was in the exact position you left him in, “Miss me?” you ask as you walk towards the bed, throwing your bag on the floor.

“Very much.” He responded, he sounded tired. You crawled up the bed and moved into a new position for the two of you. He was laying on his back and you moved so you could cradle his head and run your hands through his hair as he slept. He closed his eyes and fell asleep before you knew it.


	7. I'm Feeling Much Better (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still sore Bucky can't help himself. The Reader and Bucky finally fuck.

The next few days would be quiet in the Avenger’s compound. You made sure everyone was resting comfortably and eating something. It wasn’t long before the whole team felt comfortable with you. Turns out, when you bring hungry people food they’ll love you forever. During these first few days you got up early to go down and see that the lab was being taken care of. Then you would head back up to make some food for anyone who wanted it. You kept food simple to appease the most amount of people. You made muffins in the morning. Baking was never your strong suit but it’s basically science so you were able to make average pastries before anyone else got up. You made sure coffee was made and ready for anyone who walked in.

 

It was the next day after the fight when you were making breakfast when Sam and Clint dragged themselves in. You offered them coffee and a muffin. They both were surprised to see you in there. “What are you doing up here Y/N?” Sam asked as he sat down and got comfortable on the stool and sipped his coffee.

 

“Well, I just thought you guys could use some help around here while everyone rests.” You shrugged as you cleaned up and started planning on what you were going to have ready for lunch. Clint’s hand rubbed at the back of his head as he looked down at the floor, “Thanks, not just for the muffins, but for everything you did yesterday too.” You knew that the team had teased Bucky about your relationship and specifically said some harsh things about you. But you also knew they never met you and you figured maybe they were just jealous. It was this morning you felt their remorse for their words.

 

“Hey, listen. I know you’ve said some things and I wish you could take them back but I’m willing to just start over, fresh slate.” They nodded in agreement with your truce. “Now, in the future if something like that happens again I know Bucky won’t act on his emotions…but I can’t make that same promise. So check yourself boys, I work with a lot of chemicals.” You winked as you walked out of the kitchen and they both stood shocked, their eyes wide at your threat.

 

It was a few days after the fighting, you were making stuff for tacos for the team in the communal kitchen. Bucky was sitting at a stool watching you as you danced around the room. Natasha and Wanda sat next to him and were talking about how they wanted to have a movie night. Steve and Sam entered the kitchen and immediately smelled the seasonings, they rushed over to see what you were making.

 

“They’re almost ready, everyone wash up and we can dig in.” You said as you handed the utensil to Steve as he took over the meat. You pushed past them to go to Bucky’s side. He smiled as you wrapped your arms over his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. These last few days were draining to you physically and emotionally. “Get a room.” Sam hissed as he took a big bite of a tortilla chip. You glared at him and he swallowed, mumbled, “sorry” then went to sit at the table. Bucky laughed, “What did you say to him? He’s convinced you’re going to kill him.”

 

You smiled sweetly, “I haven’t the slightest clue. I would never say anything threatening.” You tried your best to hide your smirk but it failed and Bucky scoffed at your dark side. Natasha laughed, “Why has Tony been hiding this badass in the basement?” she asked as she grabbed a plate and started to leave the room. You shrugged as you handed Bucky a plate then made one for yourself. His ribs weren’t healing as fast as his other wounds, and he was still sore but you didn’t mind taking care of him.

 

Later you cleaned up and were able to rope Wanda and Steve into helping you. Bucky dried dishes as you handed Steve dirty dishes to wash. “You guys want to watch a movie tonight?” Wanda asked as she finished wiping the counters. You didn’t answer, assuming she was mostly talking to the boys. “Y/N, what was the movie you mentioned the other day?” You looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “I highly doubt the guys would be interested in Mamma Mia, but I would so be willing to force them to watch it.” You snickered as Wanda laughed, “That’s it! I’ll go tell the others, be there in thirty minutes.” She said as she rushed out of the room. Steve finished his job and thanked you again for dinner, “You’re a big hit Y/N. I hope you enjoy our company as much as we do.”

 

You felt your face heat up with embarrassment. Nodding you responded, “I don’t want to be anywhere else.” Bucky came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your soft middle, squeezing you tight, “Get lost Rogers, I gotta hang with my girl.” Steve rolled his eyes at you two and left. Bucky kissed your neck, he sucked on that sweet spot under your ear and your eyes closed and you moaned, “the movie will start s--soon, we can’t get a--all worked up.” He hummed in agreement but didn’t stop his kissing. You pulled away and turned around to kiss him soundly on the mouth, your hands pulled his neck down and when you heard him grunt you pulled back, “Soon. I swear baby, but you need to not be injured.” He growled at your scolding look and went to pull you close to him, “Oop, nope. I’m gonna go help Wanda set up the living room.” You slipped out of his reach and walked quickly to the exit. “Tease.” He grunted as he followed a few feet behind you.

 

You sat curled up next to Bucky as the movie played. Everyone loved it and you were thrilled to see everyone enjoying themselves. Throughout the whole movie Bucky’s hand ran over your thighs. You let him get close but stopped him when he got too close to your hot center. Your hands ran over his arm and he shuddered at the feather light touches you left behind. Once it was over everyone decided to turn in for the night and you gathered the various things around the room and took cups and dishes into the kitchen. With hands on your hips you surveyed the room and decided that it was finally time for bed. Bucky was leaning in the doorway watching you, “Come on doll, let’s go to bed.”

 

You turned towards him and smiled. You walked hand in hand back to the bedroom. You immediately took your bra off and slipped your pants off hoping to just get into bed. You were picking up some clothes from the floor when he came up behind you.

 

“You know, I’m feeling much better.” He pressed himself against your back, his hands sliding up from your hips to knead and cup your breast. Your head fell back onto his shoulder and you dropped the pants that were in your hands. “Yeah? Hummm, I can tell. How much better?” You whispered into his ear as your fingers tugged at his soft hair.

 

He kept kissing your neck, enjoying the small whimpers and moans you made as he worked your body into a frenzy. You pulled yourself away and heard him whine lowly. “I know.” You sighed as you turned around to pull him into a kiss, “we need to think logically about this, I don’t want you to---to hurt yourself.” You gasped as his hands ran down and rubbed your ass. Pulling the zipper of his hoodie down you helped him shrug out of it.

 

“I swear I’m okay.” He hissed slightly as you poked his ribs, “Ugh, just don’t poke me.” He grunted as you lightly rubbed where you jabbed him. Pulling away for air he pushed hair out of your face, “damn doll I could kiss you all night.” Your smile made his heart swell.

 

“I’ve got an idea.” You said wiggling your eyebrows. “No, no, I want to keep my hands on you this time.” He smirked as he tightly gripped your hips. Rolling your eyes you directed him to sit on the couch on the other side of the room. He looked up at you and pouted at the loss of contact.

 

Being as careful as you could you crawled onto his lap, straddling his thighs as you ran your hands through his hair.

 

“Ok, yeah, this was a good idea.” He said as he kissed up your jaw. You leaned back a little and ripped your tank top off, his hands immediately found your breasts and you moaned as he dipped down and kissed his way down your chest. Your hands rubbed anything you could reach, his hair, his neck, his broad shoulders. He smiled when he heard your whimper as he took a nipple into his mouth. You couldn’t help grinding yourself down onto his very hard bulge in his sweatpants. The friction was heaven. His hands slipped down your back and under your panties so he could cup and knead your ass.

 

You pulled his hair at the nape of his neck so he would look up at you and stop sucking hickeys onto your breasts. When his dark eyes met yours you shivered in his arms.

 

“Hi.” You whispered as you cradled his head.

 

“Hey.” He responded with a dopey grin stretched across his face.

 

“Are you comfortable? If we do this here, will you be okay?” You studied his face and dragged your bottom lip in between your teeth. He reached up and tucked your hair behind your ear.

 

“Doll, if we stop now I’ll be uncomfortable.” He said wiggling his hips to remind you of the painful erection he had. You huffed out a laugh and kissed him. Pushing yourself up off him he said, “Uhm, what? Where?—“

 

“Hold on, god!” You giggled as you went to the nightstand and grabbed a condom.

 

“You don’t have to call me god babe, I know I’m good but I’m not that good.” He laughed as he tugged his pants down his legs releasing his cock. From across the room you didn’t even hear his smartass comment because the sight of him was too much. You strutted back over and slid your panties down your legs.

 

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered as you stood in front of him opening the condom. He grabbed it out of your hands and slipped it on faster than you would have. It was this moment you grew nervous, looking at his size you realized you hadn’t had anyone of that size in you before. He could sense your apprehension.

 

“Hey, we don’t have to do this. If you want to wait we can wait.” He grabbed your hands as you shook your head and straddled him again.

 

“Don’t get a big ego over this…but I’ve never been with anyone so…well endowed.” You were staring down at his dick that was resting between the two of you. He laughed and leaned forward to kiss you. When you felt his hand cup your mound you inhaled sharply and opened your eyes to see him staring lovingly at you. His fingers rubbed you and slowly he pressed a finger into you. Your grip on his shoulders tightened as he started a slow pace. Adding another finger made you moan his name and start rocking your hips.

 

You grabbed his hand when you felt ready and he got the hint. Pulling it out he raised it up and put his fingers into his mouth, sucking your juices off of his hand. You watched in amusement but his sultry look only spurred your desire for his cock.

 

Raising your hips up you grabbed his dick and guided it to your core. His hands rested on your hips and drew soft circles into the flesh. He watched you slowly lower yourself down, your mouth opened in a silent moan as he stretched you.

 

“Fuck.” He hissed, “So tight.”

 

Once you were as full as you could be you got ready to move but stopped when his hands tightened and his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Shit! Shit! Are you okay?” You were panicking and tried to move off him but he kept you in place.

 

“Fuck. –Fuck. No baby, I’m not hurt. Stop moving.” He said quickly followed by a smile as he slowly opened his eyes, “It’s just been awhile and I needed to refocus.”

 

“Oh—Oh. Good.” You relaxed into his arms and rubbed his chest and shoulders. He took a deep breath and then leaned forward and kissed you as he loosened his grip on your waist. You started to slowly lift up and then moved back down.

 

This wasn’t fast fucking. This was slow, and sensual. You set a manageable pace but he was growing restless and you had to agree. Picking up the pace you leaned forward a little that made your clit rub on his pubic bone. You were close and you knew he was already so close he had to close his eyes in hopes of holding back his orgasm so you could reach yours.

 

Your pants filled the room as you reached up and fondled your own breast. “I’m so close, Buck.” You moaned as he replaced your hand on your breast and rolled and pulled at your nipple. You pulled his head back so you could kiss him deeply and when he growled you felt your release. You cunt squeezing him as you practically screamed your way through your orgasm.

 

“I’m cumming---I’m –“ He didn’t even finish as you rode him through his own release. You kissed his face and neck as he gulped for air. You both slowed to a relaxed position of him just holding you as you leaned against him.

 

“Fuck that was good.” Your voice was gravely from your moans and he loved it. You pulled back, “How are you? Did we make it worse?” You fingers lightly traced patterns over his rib cage between the two of you.

 

Laughing he shook his head, “No doll, that was amazing. I’d be sore from that no matter my health status.” You rolled your eyes and thought about getting up but he pulled you back down so you were pressed up against him, “Not yet.” He whispered as his hands ran up and down your back.

 

After a few minutes you got up, letting him slide out of you. He followed you to the bathroom where you both showered and brushed your teeth. Crawling into bed you placed your head on his shoulder, “I think I might actually die when you’re finally back to your 100% healthy self. You’re gonna fuck me stupid.” You yawned as he chuckled at your revelation and tried to ignore the twitch in his pants over the idea of him fucking you hard and rough next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always try to have them participate in safe sex and if you don't like that then you need to read a book and go to a clinic. 
> 
> Wrap it before you tap it y'all


	8. Just Touch Me (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Bucky are starting their sex life. Reader shows Bucky how much she loves every part of him, including his metal arm.

You woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Frowning you got up and cleaned yourself up enough to go to the kitchen to get some coffee. In the kitchen stood Bucky, Steve, and Sam all sweaty from what you hoped was a not so extreme workout.

 

“There’s my girl.” Bucky cooed. You smiled at them as you grabbed a mug and poured the last few dregs of coffee into your cup. You started making another pot, knowing you’d need another cup of coffee.

 

The silence that fell when you had walked into the room was still hanging in the air. You turned around and rested against the cabinets as you sipped your coffee eyeing the three grown men in front of you. Steve refused to make eye contact and Sam was smirking which made you worried.

 

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” You asked, an eyebrow raised as you glared at them over the mug. Bucky shook his head and rounded the counter. He was about to wrap you into a big hug but you put a hand up, “Oh, no. Shower first. You all need to bathe.”

 

“Come on babe. It’s not that bad.” He practically begged as he took another step towards you. You turned away from him and faced the other two.

 

“What did you guys even do this morning?” You asked. Steve still wasn’t looking at you, nobody answered. “Hello? What the fuck is going on? Are you guys okay?” You heard your voice rising as you looked between all the men. Steve finally looked up and you saw the embarrassed grin and red blush that spread over his face.

 

Sam sipped his coffee, “Had a good night last night Y/N?” He asked as he smirked into his cup.

 

Your brow furrowed but then your mouth dropped open as you realized what you had walked into. Turning you gapped at Bucky, “Wow. Is this what you guys do when you work out, share your sex stories?” You laughed to yourself as you jumped up onto the counter, not caring about how your thighs were now on full display. “What did you even tell them?” You asked still staring at Bucky.

 

He went to approach you again and you stuck a foot up making him keep his distance. He rolled his eyes, “Nothing, I swear.” But you heard Sam snicker and you felt your face warm with slight embarrassment but also weirdly pride, in the fact Bucky was bragging about sleeping with you. He grabbed your calf and you eyed him, daring him to come closer.

 

Your gaze shifted over to the others wanting to change the topic, “So does this mean you boys are feeling better?” You wanted to see if the stitches you did on Sam were healing well but he insisted they were fine and refused to let you look at them. They all nodded. Sam got up to put his dishes away to go shower, “Bucky’s feeling _really_ good.” He laughed as Bucky snapped at him and left quickly.

 

“I’m sorry doll. They could just tell.” He looked at you with his soft eyes and you scoffed.

 

“He looked like a dumbass this morning. I was worried he hit his head.” Steve muttered as he too got up to leave the room. You looked back at Bucky who took a step towards you and when you didn’t block him he entered your space. He stood between your legs and put his hand up to your face as he leaned down and kissed you. He smelled like sweat and you wished it didn’t turn you on as much as it did. He chuckled at you as he pulled away, your face giving away the clear enjoyment you experienced during the kiss.

 

He leaned forward to nip at your ear and whispered, “I just want to bend you over this counter and fuck you. Hard.” His breath tickled your ear and you bit your bottom lip at the thought. You two stared at each other with such passion you could feel yourself soaking through your sleep shorts.

 

Your phone buzzed next to you snapping you out of the moment. It was the lab, they needed you today and you whined as you reached up and kissed him again, “I gotta go to work. I’m sorry Buck.” You slid off the counter pressing yourself against him, feeling just how aroused he was. He groaned as you pressed yourself to his chest.

 

Your phone rang and he looked down at you, “Don’t answer it.” He pleaded but you knew they wouldn’t call unless they really had to. So you answered.

 

“Hello?” You turned and walked towards the bedroom so you could get dressed for the day. Bucky followed you looking disappointed.

You caught him before he headed into the bathroom, “Hey, come down to the lab later.” Your smirk giving him an idea of what was going through your head. He nodded and leaned down pecking you on the lips and swatting your ass as you turned to leave.

 

***

Multiple assistants called in sick that morning and you were basically alone. You made sure everything was up to date and worked with a few other lab techs on a couple projects. You didn’t even notice it was almost seven, you told your techs to go home and enjoy their evening. You went back into the small office you had, your phone blinked with a message from Bucky, “let me know what you want me to come down ;)” What a nerd, you thought to yourself as you sat in your chair and told him to head on down when he was ready.

 

Barely five minutes went by before he strutted into the lab. You laughed at the speediness of his entrance but then suddenly stopped when his eyes met yours. You desperately wished you could let him fuck you on your desk but you knew what was worked on in here and you knew no good could come from that. You stood up and grabbed your few things and walked right by him towards the door.

 

He stood frozen, arms up, looking confused, “What? Aren’t we gonna ---?” You made a face as you looked around, “Not here…I want to change.”

 

He fell into stride with you as you walked towards your room. He was kissing you before you unlocked the door. It was a hungry and needy kiss that was sloppy and you were grateful not be doing this in the lab. As desperate as you were for him to pound you over a counter you were suddenly thinking the bed wasn’t a bad idea. He couldn’t care. He needed his hands on you.

 

You soon found yourself naked on the bed as he hovered over you, kissing every inch of your skin. You moaned as he sucked one nipple and kneaded the other breast with his flesh hand. He switched breasts but refused to touch you with his metal hand. You took note but you needed him and you would discuss this later.

 

His human hand moved down to thrust two fingers into you, “Fuck Buckkky” You moaned as he made his way back up to your mouth. He sucked on the spot under your ear, “I need to taste you.” He whispered as he shifted down the bed. You let your legs fall open. He kissed down your tummy and you grew slightly stiff at him being so attentive to places you didn’t love so much. He noticed, “look at me.” He demanded. Your eyes looked at him as he kissed every stretch mark and inch down your stomach. You wanted to cry because the look in his eye was so sensual. He truly loved every inch of you.

 

When he tongued at your clit you gasped and your hands grasped at his hair. His fingers still stroking you as he licked and sucked every part of you. You felt yourself coming undone but you didn’t want to come on his hand, not today. You tapped him and when he looked up slightly worried he met your dark stare, “I want to cum on your cock.” You hissed as he growled against your pussy. He suddenly stopped and looked around for his pants where he had shoved some condoms in his pockets, you reached up and failed to open your nightstand. He reached up and grabbed one from there and you hummed as he grinded against you. He leaned back and put on the condom.

 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day baby.” He said as he lined himself up and you nodded. He slowly started to ease his way into you. His groans in your ear were so erotic you could feel your cunt clenching every inch of his dick. He dropped his head to your shoulder, “I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that.” His voice was lower and thick with need. You relaxed, letting him fully sheath himself in you. His hand cradled your face as his metal arm held him from putting his full weight on you.

 

“I love you.” He said as he kissed you and started moving. You couldn’t even form words it felt so good. He set a brutal pace and you hooked your legs around his waist, trying to meet his thrusts with your hips. His hands were pressed into the bed near your head and you leaned over and kissed his metal arm. He moaned as he watched you kiss any part of him you could reach. You slipped an arm down you body and put some pressure on your clit, you felt close. He was murmuring loving phrases as you came, your hands reached up and grabbed his shoulders. He started to falter, his pace becoming inconsistent as your pussy clenched around him.

 

He came moaning your name. He slumped down, putting a lot of his weight on you. It was soothing to feel him resting there on you. Your hands ran up and down his back. He went to move and you tightened your hands on his back. He looked down at you, “I’m crushing you.”

 

You smiled, brushing his hair out of his face, “No you’re not. Just wait a minute.”

 

He slid out slowly, you noticed the loss and whined at the emptiness you felt. You got up to go to the bathroom and he took care of the condom. You came back with a washcloth for him. He was still laying in bed as you lightly cleaned him up. You cuddled up next to him and dragged the sheet up.

 

“Is it just me, or are we, like, really good at that?” You asked.

 

“I think we need to practice more.” His voice was gravely and you swatted at his chest as you laughed. A few peaceful moments passed before your brain came back to reality.

 

“Why don’t you touch me with both your hands?” You asked. His metal arm would rest on your hips or hold you in a hug but when he would touch you anywhere more intimate he would only use his flesh hand. He sighed at your question.

 

“I touch you. I just don’t want to hurt you or anything.” He said, his human arm tightening around you. You reached across him and grabbed his metal arm, pulling it over so it was closer to you. You brought it up to your face. He used it to lightly stroke your cheek. You hummed and closed your eyes. Turning your head you were able to kiss the palm.

 

“Don’t be afraid to use it, I promise to let you know if it’s too much.” You threaded your fingers through his metal ones.

 

“Fine. Do you really like it that much?” He asked as he looked at your joined hands.

 

“I like you and this is part of you.” You replied so matter of factly that he should have known you could never hate a part of him.

 

“Do you really want me to fuck you with this?” He untangled your hands and waved it around. You laughed and reached up and grabbed it. You folded his ring and pinky finger down and stroked the two thick fingers remaining.

 

“Listen, I’d fuck just about anything but these fingers seem really fuckable.” Your voice was quiet as you kept examining his hand. “I could really ride that hand and not worry about breaking your arm.” You chuckled as you set his hand down on his stomach. He wasn’t seeing as much humor in it as you were. You sat up and turned to look at him, “Want to just try it? Just touch me.” Your demand didn’t fully suppress his anxiety but it did help.

 

He sat up more so you could straddle his thigh and he felt himself get harder at how hot and wet you were already against his leg. You grabbed his metal arm and pressed his hand against your right breast. He was stiff, unmoving. You pouted, “Please, touch me. Please.”

 

Maybe it was the begging, maybe it was the fact you started to rub yourself up and down his thigh but he slowly started to knead your breast. You sighed and let your head fall back. He liked the sounds you made and he warmed up to this new experience.

 

“Oh god. I love your thighs, they’re so---so thick. I fear the ---- the day you wear shorts because I might just lose it.” Your words were almost incoherent but he loved you talking this way. He moved his hands to focus more on your nipple and you moaned as the metal fingers acted like a nipple clamp and pinched your sensitive nub. Your hands flew up to his shoulders and your head snapped forward. Your grinding pace was speeding up and he started to flex and move his thigh as you kept mumbling words of encouragement.

 

“Oh---Oh baby you are so good to me. Ugh, I’m so close. You feel so good. Every inch of you---you.” He listened to the sweet words you gasped out. His hand slid down to tease your clit and your lip was trapped between your teeth as you nodded at him to continue. You let him roll you over onto your back as he stayed laying next to you, kissing and sucking spots on your neck. His metal hand rubbed against the outside of your cunt and you whimpered, bucking your hips into his hand. He chuckled seductively.

 

“You really want it doll? You’re so needy. Do you need it?” His breathe warmed your ear as you nodded and mumbled out yes after yes after yes. He slipped his pointer finger into you and you moaned, he wasted no time quickly added another finger and pumping wildly. He witnessed you coming undone just from his metal fingers and he loved you even more.

 

“You gonna cum? You feel good baby?” He asked moving so he could suck on your breast while also pressing the palm of his hand into your clit. You had one hand pulling at his hair while the other one gripped his metal arm.

You came suddenly, you had no time to warn him as your body lost control and you pressed his face into your chest. You opened your eyes to him staring at you, he was laughing, “Wow. That was fun.” His head was resting on your breast and you watched him rise and fall with each panting breath.

 

You closed your eyes and hummed while threading your fingers through his hair, “I told you so.” Then you erupted in laughter.

 

When you both settled down and were laying tangled up together you had to ask, “How are you doing? Are you almost back to normal?”

 

He grinned, “Yeah, I mean, I barely have any marks left on me and all my bruises are gone. Just don’t punch me in the ribs, that’s my weak spot. But I give it another day or so.” You leaned down and kissed his ribs and then snuggled up to his chest. It was quiet but then your stomach decided to remind you that you hadn’t eaten in a while.

 

Dragging yourself out of bed you washed up in the bathroom then started getting dressed. Bucky frowned from his spot still spread out on your sheets, “Why are you putting clothes on? Are we not eating here?” You stopped, “Shit, guess I just got used to making dinner for everyone. I still feel the need to make sure everyone up stairs ate.” You made your decision and slipped a cotton dress over your head.

 

“Ugh, I hate sharing you.” He grumbled as he put his pants on.

 

It was quiet upstairs. You wondered where everyone was. Then you looked at the time and realized it was way past dinnertime. Bucky pulled out some leftovers and you two ate quietly. Steve walked in, dressed in his captain uniform. You had to admit he was a very attractive man. You made note to ask Bucky to wear his stealth suit one day.

 

“Buck, glad you’re here. I need a partner for a quick trip. Everyone else is still injured.” Steve looked desperate. Bucky didn’t even look up from his plate. He just put his arm around you and dragged your chair closer to his.

 

“Go ask Wanda. I’m still hurt.” Bucky gruffed out. Steve blinked at him, “Sure you are, big baby. Fine, I’ll go ask Wanda.”

 

“Wait.” You sighed out, turning towards Bucky you said, “Go. I’ll be here when you get back. Just don’t come back on a stretcher.” Your eyes were pleading but you wanted him to go. He needed to go. It was his job.

 

“Fine. But I’m not going to be happy about it.” Bucky stood up and grabbed his plate.

Steve grinned at you, “When are you ever happy?” Bucky glared at Steve who suddenly realized how happy Bucky had been around you. His shoulders deflated a bit but he knew he needed Bucky.

 

You let out a slight cough staring at Bucky. He turned around and his face softened when he figured out what you wanted. He leaned down and kissed you like his life depended on it. You pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, “Come home to me Sarge.”

 

He growled into your shoulder as he pulled away. “Steve I swear to god if this mission isn’t over soon so I can come back here and fuck my girl, I will end you” You heard his threat as he walked out of the room and you laughed to yourself loudly when you heard Steve reply with, “Language.”


	9. The Next Step (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader starts her period while Bucky is away. Bucky asks you to move in. Reminder to close the door in the future.

After three days of no information on Bucky you grew anxious. You worked as best you could but what was harder were the nights alone in your room. Finally you caved and tested to see if you had access to Bucky’s room with him gone. You almost cried tears of joy when the elevator carried you to his floor and the keypad let you into his room.

The room smelled like him and you couldn’t help the tear that escaped as you crawled into bed to snuggle his pillow. This emotional evening was explained the next day when you started your period and you groaned in annoyance. 

You ran into Nat in the hallway that morning. She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question your presence. She could see you were struggling. You grabbed everything you thought you would need and headed back upstairs. You were in Bucky’s room, when a knock at the door startled you. You opened the door and saw Nat and Wanda standing there. 

“We’re going to watch some TV and drink. Want to join us?” Wanda asked as she took in your appearance. You happily accepted and walked with them to the communal living room.

Nat and Wanda were really nice to you. You were a couple glasses of wine deep when you told them more about yourself. The night ended when you felt like you couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore. You said goodnight to the girls and headed to Bucky’s room. 

You got in bed and buried yourself under the layers of blanket. It was early in the morning when you got up to take something for the cramps that had woken you up. You grabbed your heated blanket you brought up and turned it on to help ease the pain. You were just drifting off again when you heard the door open. 

He entered quietly and you knew you should say something, “You’re back.” The words made him turn and face you, “Hey doll. Nat said you would be in here. I’m gonna shower, I’ll be right back.”

You sighed and let yourself rest lightly. You smelled him before you heard him, he smelled like fresh pine and you hummed as he pulled the covers back to get in next to you. 

“What’s with the warmer? Everything okay?” He asked as he brushed some hair off your face. You didn’t want to tell him, you should have stayed down in your place. A war was fighting in your head over if you should tell him or not. Finally you decided, “I have bad cramps, my period started yesterday.” You looked at his face searching for a negative reaction. 

Instead you found concern, “Is there anything I can do?” he shifted forward and moved to offer you a spot to cuddle up on him. You gladly accepted, “Nah, I’m just sorry I’m a mess when we could’ve had a fun reunion.” You yawned and clicked off the heated blanket as you felt yourself grow sleepier. He ran his hand through your hair, “Don’t worry about it. We have plenty of time later. I’m just bummed I can’t do anything to make you feel better.” 

You woke up hours later, it was almost noon at this point and you were surprised you didn’t hear your alarm. As you rolled over, away from Bucky, you grabbed your phone to check your notifications.

“No, nope. Come here.” He gripped your hip and dragged you closer to him so he could spoon you. You smiled at his neediness but you needed to pee and evaluate your menstruation situation. 

“Babe, I gotta go to the bathroom. We can’t stay in bed all day.” You groaned a little as his thumb rubbed circles in your lower back. “Please Buck, I’m getting up.” You got up and rushed to the bathroom. This month wasn’t bad. You’ve had heavier flows, you were just pissed because one half of your body wanted to fuck Bucky until you passed out and the other half didn’t want him anywhere near you. It would be a long couple of days. 

***

Bucky was so great for the week of your period. He talked about his sisters, which you hadn’t heard about before. How it was his sisters who taught him about women’s emotions and to not freak out about menstruation and how they want to be treated when they were on their period. 

It was a few days later when he grew sick of you running up and down stairs for your things. You were getting ready for bed when he casually said, “What if you moved up here?” 

“What?” You asked, a bit shocked that he would offer. Even more surprised he sprung this on you while you had a toothbrush in your mouth. 

“I mean, you’re basically living up here. Just move some more stuff so you don’t have to go back and forth so much.” He watched you absorb the words and you shrugged. 

“I---I want to. But what about the team? Is that allowed?” You crossed your arms over your chest and looked at him. 

“I think so. I didn’t ask. Nobody questioned when I asked them to give you full access to the upper floors.” He turned and walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. You followed him, “So you did do something.” You muttered more to yourself than for his benefit. 

He reached out and you walked directly into his arms. You two became like magnets, naturally drawn to each other. His hands rested on your hips as you mulled this proposition over. 

He grew nervous, “We can ask. We can also wait. I just ---“ He stopped talking when you looked down at him. You smiled as your voice grew soft, “Let’s double check, and if I can’t move up here then maybe you could move downstairs.”

He grinned, “Really?” You nodded, “It would make things a lot easier, I’d stop asking you where you are all the time.” He nodded rapidly and you laughed at his excitement. He nuzzled his face into the soft material of your shirt and you ran your nails over his scalp. He looked up at you, “Want to go see if anyone is up now?” You shook your head, “No, I don’t want to look like this when I ask someone for a favor.” 

***

It was moving day, you had the lab taken care of and you had packed up everything you thought you would need up stairs. Bucky moved most of it up to your place. He brought up the TV and smiled as he set it up so you could watch it from the couch or the bed. 

You were tired, you hated moving and you didn’t even have that much stuff. There was a small dresser you had Bucky bring up, you were wiping it down when he came in with the last box.

“Yeah, I’m gonna like this living together thing.” He said as he came up behind you and grabbed your ass. You laughed and wiggled it for him. He got an idea, “What are you doing doll?” You turned around, “I was just wiping it down. Did you get everything? Is that it? Are we done?” You peered around him and when he didn’t move you glanced up at him. His pupils were blown wide and you raised an eyebrow, “What are you thinking Sarge?” 

Your hands winded their way up his arms to around his neck. He kissed you and once you pulled away for air you started to turn towards the bed but he stopped you. “Wha---“ 

He turned you around and you were surprised at just how strong he was. His lips found your ear, “I’ve been wanting to bend you over a table for too long.” 

You now understood everything that had happened in the last few minutes, you let out an “Oh, fuck yes.” He growled as he lifted your shirt over your head and he let you rip off your sports bra. His hands quickly found your breasts and you couldn’t help the way your thighs shifted to try and get some friction in between your legs. 

When his hands left your breasts you looked over your shoulder to see him taking his shirt off. You licked your lips and leaned forward onto the table. His hands ran down your back and traced the band of your shorts. He tugged them down and you jumped when you felt him kiss the part where thigh became ass. He blew in between your legs and you whimpered. You kicked off your shorts and felt him kneading your ass, “God you have a great ass.” He said as he kissed his way up your back.

You pressed yourself into him and moaned at the feeling of his hard cock straining against his jeans. “Buck, if you don’t fucking---“ Your words ended as he slapped your ass. There was a brief moment where he wondered if it was too much but he smirked when he heard you moan, “Sonofabitch, do it again.” 

He slapped you again, slowly rubbing where he had hit you as you sighed in pleasure. He spanked the other side of your ass and you groaned, “Yes! Fuck me Sarge.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. While you recovered from another slap he pulled his pants down and stroked his dick. He kissed your back then stopped. Resting his head on your spine, he groaned, “Hold on I need a---“ He stopped when you held up a condom, he saw that the top drawer of the dresser was open and you had a couple loose ones in there. 

“You little minx. Do you just keep these everywhere?” He hissed as he slapped you again and put on the condom. As he lined himself up he wished he had stretched you out earlier, “Let me know if it hurts.” He grunted out as he slowly pushed in. You gasped out in pleasure as you felt him enter you. It was different and you were surprised at how much the spanking prepared you for him. He kissed your shoulder blades once he was in completely, “Are you ready?”

You dropped down to your elbows and pressed back against him. He grunted waiting for you to become accustomed to him. You responded, “Fuck! Why are you so big?” Your moans grew louder as you swiveled your hips against him. You stretched your hands out and gripped the edge of the dresser, “Ready when you are Buck.”

He slowly pulled out and back in, setting a slow pace and you were growing frustrated. He put his hand in your hair and pulled it so he could whisper, “Call me Sargent again.” You shivered at his words and opened your mouth as he pulled again on your hair, “Are you going to fuck me or not Sargent?” You smiled hoping he would react how you wanted. He did. 

Letting go of your hair he gripped your hips tightly and began slamming into you. You screamed out and dropped your head to the cool wood of the table. His grunts were a mix of your name and curses. You were surprised to feel him basically lift your hips higher than your legs could reach and your feet hang a little bit off the floor with each thrust. Your mouth was open but you made no sound. The only thing you could hear was the sound of skin on skin and the noise the dresser made as it shook under the force Bucky was supplying. 

“Cum for me. Cum for your Sargent.” He hissed out between strokes. You felt your legs shake as your orgasm grew in your lower abdomen. He felt your orgasm before you did, your walls clenching tightly around his cock. He couldn’t hold back after that and slammed into you one last time as he came, resting his forehead between your shoulder blades. His hands were resting on the dresser, keeping his weight off of you as you slumped against the piece of furniture for support.

You still had your face resting on the dresser, “Congrats.” You muttered and then chuckled at your own joke.

“Congrats on what?” He asked, genuinely confused about what he should be proud of.

“You did it. You fucked me stupid.” You sighed as he pulled out and saw how you weren’t able to stand on your legs. His laugh was loud and he helped you stand to pull you into a hug. “I legit might never be able to walk again.” You looked up at him as your arms hung around his neck. He shook his head and started to pull away. You pouted but you were able to stand on your own and walked into the bathroom. 

You grabbed your robe and tied it tightly when you heard someone pound on the apartment door. You came out of the bathroom to find Bucky standing at the entryway in just his jeans talking to Steve who was red with some emotion. You thought about going closer to see what Steve was saying but decided against it and moved to grab some clothes. 

You gave Bucky a look when he closed the door and turned with a dumb grin on his face. “What did he want?” You were concerned it was another mission. 

“He heard us.” Bucky managed to get out between laughs. Your eyes grew huge, “What?! People can hear us? Why is this place not soundproof!” You shouted and became embarrassed at the thought of Steve hearing what you had just done.

Bucky lost his humor when he saw how distressed you were, “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t close the door all the way. I’m so sorry. He was walking by and just happened to overhear us.” 

You approached him and he relaxed a little at the smile that was starting to spread on your face. Nodding, you agreed, “That’s pretty funny. What else was he saying?” He wrapped his arms around you, “He scolded me and said, ‘close your door if you’re going to do that! Anyone could’ve heard you.’” Bucky’s impression of Steve was hilarious and you shuddered with laughter and buried your face in his chest. 

“Oh man, how am I going to face him?” You asked Bucky whom you felt shrug.

“I have a feeling he will never bring it up…to your face.” Bucky ran his hands down your back and chuckled at the small gasp you gave.


	10. We Can Still Have Fun (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Bucky attend a party but have been told to keep their relationship a secret. Much to Bucky's disappointment. Their reunion is worth it though. 
> 
> Reader being a wingman. 
> 
> This chapter is long (over 5,000 words) because I just couldn't stop!

You were in the lab, distracted and enjoying the hectic environment around you. You had been pulled in every direction throughout the morning and most of the afternoon. A sigh left you lips as you saw Bucky walk in the doors.

You panicked only a little bit when you realized there were still lab assistants there who watched, mouths open, as Bucky strutted through the lab. He had a smile on his face and it made one bloom across yours.

“What did I do to deserve this visit?” you asked as you shut the door to the back office and debated if you should close the blinds.

“We are going out.” He sat down in the chair across from your desk and you tilted your head at him, perplexed. “Elaborate.” You said as you sat on your desk in front of him. 

“There’s a party in the city and the team was invited and I asked them if you could come and they couldn’t image it without you.” He looked so happy.

“When? What do I wear?” You started to get some anxiety over this outing with the Avengers. Leaning forward he placed his hand on your knee and squeezed, “Tomorrow night. Formal. I’m sure you have something already. If not, Wanda is going out tonight to find a dress.” He stood up and ran his hands from your shoulders down your arms, “I’m just excited to show off my girl.”

“Yeah, yeah. This will be fun.” You were saying this mostly to yourself but he nodded along. He leaned down and kissed you, your hands snaking around to pull him closer to you.

“Ugh, I need to get back to work. Especially if I am going to leave to go shopping later.” You pushed him away and enjoyed his look of disappointment from the separation. 

Bucky sighed dramatically and walked to the door, “I’ll see you later, doll. Don’t work too hard.” Pulling open the door, he waltzed out of the lab. 

You walked back onto the floor to see every pair of eyes staring at you, “What?” you asked the group. No one responded and everyone continued with their tasks.

***

You were getting ready for the party. Your hair and makeup were done and your outfit was laid out, ready to be put on. You wanted to wait until the last minute because your fuzzy robe was so much more comfortable. You watched Bucky slide his broad shoulders into his white button up and you already were excited for later, after the party. There was a knock on the door, which caused Bucky to turn and look at you, expecting you to know who was on the other side.

Shrugging you walked over and swung the door open. Tony, Pepper, and Steve were standing there. They were all ready for the party and they looked good.

“Y/N, glad you’re here. Mind if we come in and chat?” Pepper asked. You could tell she was going to be the one mediating this encounter and you turned and let them in. Bucky was behind you instantly, “What do you need?” His voice sounded worried, he was really looking forward to this night.

“Well,” Tony started but Pepper put her hand on his arm and continued his thought, “We were talking to the PR team, they are concerned about the public’s view on…on your relationship.” She looked at you two with light pity and you felt Bucky’s hand on your waist tighten.

“What does that mean?” His voice had dropped an octave and you suddenly got really nervous. It made sense on why Pepper had taken over and was the barer of bad news. 

“We want to be as neutral as possible. PR thinks that the public seeing a happy, in love, Winter Soldier would raise some flags. I, personally, don’t get it…fully.” She had stepped forward and was talking to you, “I think for right now, for this event, you two should arrive separately and try to interact as little as possible.”

“No. No way. This is ridiculous.” Bucky was trying his best to keep his voice down but it wasn’t working. 

You could see what they wanted; it was the same reason Steve never had relationships or really anyone else on the team. It was dangerous to be out and open about love, you were a weakness for Bucky and bad people could take advantage of it. It didn’t help that he also wasn’t a favorite member of the team in the public’s eye. 

“Y/N?” Your thoughts were interrupted by Pepper who placed a hand on your arm, “Is that okay?” You frowned at her question.

“I don’t like it but I can understand it to some degree.” You heard Bucky curse under his breath. “I’m still going right?” You asked as your eyes landed on the three authority figures in front of you.

“Of course. Many Stark employees will be there so there should be no questions.” Tony said, he was trying to not look at Bucky who was ready to fight someone. 

You sighed, “Fine. We can arrive separately and limit our interactions at the party.”

“No. Fuck this.” Bucky hissed, he took a step towards Steve and Tony and you grabbed his arm.

“Why would I even want to go if I can’t enjoy the night with Y/N?” His hands were balled into fists and you tugged on his arm so he would look at you.

His eyes softened a little as they glanced down at you but you could see the sadness behind them.

“We will be down stairs in a couple minutes.” You didn’t even look at your guests as they got the hint and turned to leave. 

You pushed yourself around so you could face Bucky who watched them leave with disdain.

“Baby, hey, look at me.” You reached a hand up to his face. He exhaled and seemed to deflate a little. “I know this isn’t what you wanted but we can still have fun.” He shook his head at you, his eyes closed, “Let’s not go, let’s stay here.” His hands were firmly planted on your hips and he dragged you closer.

“Oh no. I spent some good money on a nice outfit and someone besides you needs to see it.” You attempted to smile up at him but he still looked grumpy. Then an idea started to form. 

“You know, tonight is gonna be really hard.” Your voice lowered and grew huskier, “It’s going to take everything in me not to touch you.” You hands ran up and down his arms. “To kiss you, to press myself against you. It’s like we’re strangers again.” You could tell he wasn’t catching on, “I just think that our reunion will be so satisfying afterwards.” 

His eyebrow raised as he realized you were excited to be a tease for the evening, “But what if some asshole makes a move? I might have to step in.” 

You shook your head but stopped, “Shit! What if some girl starts grinding up on you! I’d kill her.” Your eyes were wide with realization of just how jealous you would be at that. He let out a breathy laugh and sighed, “Fine. We will have some fun tonight. I can’t promise I will make this easy for you, I look really good.” He stepped back and motioned to himself and you could only agree.

“Why don’t you go down, and leave with the first group of people and I’ll see you there. Just two strangers at a party. No big deal.” You leaned up and kissed him and he groaned when you pulled away to shoo him out of the room.

He left and you got to work putting on the dress you bought as well as a few other things you had picked up. You rode into town with Wanda and Sam. You kept conversation going as your way to cope with the nerves that were bubbling up. 

“Hey, you look great. Just enjoy. It won’t be that bad.--I hope. --If I’m wrong we can bolt.” Wanda spoke softly and you took a deep breath.

Entering the large venue was an experience all in and of itself. The building was beautiful and you were shocked at just how many people were there, easily five hundred people milled about. You didn’t even know what this event was for but when you saw the bar you were grateful for free booze. 

You quickly lost Wanda and Sam who were being pulled in different directions, but no one knew you, so you were able to slip through the crowd in the direction of the bar. You ordered a vodka cranberry like the basic bitch you were and snagged a stool so you could survey the crowd. 

You saw him across the room. He wasn’t facing you, he was talking to a small circle of people and your heart ached to be closer to him. His dark blue suit was wrapped tightly around his large shoulders and you wished you could see him from the front.

You’d been there almost thirty minutes before Bucky saw you. But when he did, it took his breath away. You wore a black cocktail dress that showed off your boobs and flared out at the waist. He followed your legs down to your heels that made your calves flex in a very fascinating way. He loved seeing you laugh and mingle, your smile igniting the warmth in his chest. 

Your eyes slid around the room and landed on his. You smiled at him and he just sighed. Someone drew your attention away from him and you hesitantly broke the eye contact. 

It was a long night. You had managed to hover around Bucky. Close enough where you could smell his cologne. At one point you were engaged in a conversation with him and a few other people. His fingers rubbed the material of your dress and he tugged it a little which got your attention. You guys even got to dance together. Once. And you needed to keep your distance but you both managed to let hands linger and move to give a gentle caress. 

He leaned forward and was very quiet as he whispered, “You look beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Easily the sexiest woman here tonight.” You rolled your eyes at his compliments that dripped with desire.

“If you love the dress, wait until you see what’s under it.” Your lips grazed his ear and he shuddered as his imagination ran wild. 

“I’m leaving as soon as I can. I expect you to come with me.” He said, letting you go as Steve pulled him away to go talk to someone else. You nodded and went back to the bar. 

By the end of the party you were nicely buzzed and sitting next to Sam at the bar. He was chuffed, he was hoping to find a girl but was having no luck. “All I’m saying is I’m not looking for a girlfriend just some fun, ya know?” He complained to you as you smirked at him. “Why do you look like that? What are you thinking?” He asked nervously. 

You spun around on the stool and looked around the room. Your eyes fell on a group of young women, daughters of older investors, who were chatting and laughing. You’d watched them earlier. They each stared longer than you liked at Bucky, but to be fair they also stared at everyone else on the team throughout the evening. Although, none of them were courageous enough to draw the attention of a cute Avenger. 

“Stay here. Keep sipping your drink. Don’t ask any questions.” You got up and fixed your skirt and swished away before he could even ask what the fuck was going on.

You walked near the girls and then stopped, “Oh my god, your dress is stunning.” You said to a beautiful woman in a pale pink gown.

“Thank you so much.” She responded in a thick southern accent. You looked around the whole group and let out a huff, “You all are so gorgeous! Where are your dates, they must be just as good looking.” The women laughed at your comment and all shook their heads, “Oh no, we are all happily single.” You nodded, you had observed them long enough to know the answer. 

You got a conversation going about who they all were and when they asked about you, you brought up the Avengers, “Oh, I work with the Avengers. Medical and Lab work, kinda boring.” 

They were all naturally intrigued by your relationship with the team and started asking the usual questions, now was your chance. You told a very dramatic story, based on true events but with a little extra flare.

“All I know is, if I had to pick an Avenger it would have to be…Falcon, Sam is so funny. He gets along with everyone. Truly the best. No question.” You looked around as the women listened intently.

“He got hurt pretty bad in their last fight and I just wish he had someone to take care of him. He gets so lonely.” Your voice was full of dramatic pity as you turned and cocked your head towards the man at the bar. He looked pitiful, alone, drinking his whiskey. They all agreed he needed someone and soon a woman was dared to go talk to him. She was very pretty and even more confident, “Well, I know how to take care of a man, and I have always wanted to show my thanks to the veterans.” She winked as she left the giggling group and walked directly up to Sam. You smirked and wrapped up the conversations with the other women, who you actually really liked talking to.

As you walked around, in an attempt to find Bucky you caught Sam’s eye. He mouthed a thank you and then returned his attention to the woman who was flirting heavily with him. You chuckled at the small group of women who had huddled around him, smothering him in attention.

You smiled to yourself as you headed towards the rest rooms. You turned down a hall and ran right into Bucky.

“Hi” He said as he reached out and caught you from stumbling over your own two feet. 

“Well, hi. How has your night been going?” You asked, you looked up at him through your thick lashes and couldn’t help but press yourself to him. Your shoulders rolled forward, deepening your cleavage. 

“That’s not fair.” He pouted, and then quickly stepped away from you as a door opened and a couple guys came out of the bathroom. 

“I was hoping to leave soon,” You said as you started walking away from him, “Maybe I’ll have the car come back around and pick you up.” He nodded and you turned and went to the bathroom. 

You waited in line for a large black SUV to pull up and take people back to the compound. You watched Sam help that lovely young lady from earlier into a car then he turned and ran back over towards you, “Hey, I—uh—don’t know what to say, but I would like to know what your said to them one day.” He looked shy and like a young boy as he basically thanked you for the sex he was about to have.

“No thanks necessary Sam, just know I may not be an Avenger but I still have super powers.” You replied as you smirked at him, “Have fun. Be safe.” You warned him. He laughed as he jogged back to the car. 

You watched a large car pull up and you approached it. You were able to get the driver to pull away then return a few minutes later, where Bucky was waiting on the steps of the building with Clint and his wife. Your driver was so nice, he got out and waved at Bucky who quickly said goodbye to the couple and rushed to the car. 

You smiled as he climbed in and shut the door. The driver asked if you were ready to return home and you laughed and asked for the divider to be put up. He grinned in his mirror and complied with your request.

You turned, shifting your attention to Bucky who was staring at you, taking in every inch of you. “Like what you see Buck?” You asked as you dramatically kicked out your leg and crossed it over your other one so the toe of your shoe could rub his calf. He let out a rumble deep in his chest and nodded.

“Are you able to say any words, or have you forgotten all of them?” You sassed him. His eyes snapped up from your breasts to your face. He didn’t say anything as he shrugged off his suit coat and unbuttoned his sleeves. You watched him and enjoyed ever inch of skin he revealed. 

He bit his bottom lip as his eyes traveled back down your body, “I’m sorry Y/N, but you look too good. I could stare at you all day.”

You whined a little which got his attention and he lifted an eyebrow, “Got something to say sweetheart?” He asked. You two were playing a game of who would break, who would kiss, touch, moan first. 

“Fuck it.” You exclaimed and then lunged at him. Your lips met his in a heartbeat and his hands found their spot on your body. You grasped and clawed at his tie and was able to loosen it and undo the first few buttons of his shirt. His hands ran down your body and one started to make it’s way up your thigh slowly moving your dress up. He moaned when he felt your silk stockings and made an even louder sound when he reached the lacy part at the top that was connected to your garter belt. A laugh escaped through a kiss and you pulled away as he traced the detail on your legs. 

You looked at him, he was a sight. His hair was a mess and his lips were pink and smeared with your lipstick, his shirt was starting to wrinkle, and his tight dress pants were looking a little too tight. You reached down and palmed him through his pants. He groaned as you started to undo his belt and trouser button. 

His mouth opened in a quiet whimper when you slipped your hand past his waistband. You bit your lip, “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” Your voice was a whisper as you rubbed him under his pants. You got down on your knees in front of him and he looked down at you with wide concerned eyes, “Babe, you don’t have to do this, get up here.” 

You didn’t listen as you tugged his pants down enough to let his erection free itself. You licked your lips as you leaned down and took the head of his dick in your mouth. You tongue swirling as you lightly sucked it. He wanted to put his hand on your head but he also knew how much effort you put into your hair earlier in the day so his hands rested on the seat. He tried to keep quiet, not wanting to let the driver know what was going on, even though he most likely knew. 

You looked up at him as you took more of him into your mouth, your hand stroking and messaging the rest that just would not fit. “Oh god.” He moaned as his head fell back. You felt so good, he just wanted to praise you and tell you how good your mouth felt but he grit his teeth and was barely able to keep it together. 

It only took a few more moments of you on your knees before you could feel him start to shake a bit under you. You released him with a pop and he looked at you with a blissed daze in his eyes. Grabbing his flesh hand, you kissed the palm as rested it on the side of you face. You kept stroking him, “cum for me baby” you whispered against his cock and then sucked him back into your mouth. 

He came in hot spurts down your throat. You felt tears run down your face as you held still so he could finish. His hand was buried in your hair and holding you in place. Finally he released and you licked him clean then leaned back. He was panting and you were so proud of this effect you had on him.

“Come here, come here doll.” He whispered, his eyes half lidded as he pulled you up onto his lap, “You didn’t have to do that.” He could barely see you in the dark cab but he wiped the tears that had escaped and rested his forehead against yours.

“I know, I wanted to. I’ve been eyeing that dick all night.” You breathed out as you enjoyed how close you were. You looked into his blue eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said. You pulled away from him when you felt the car come to a stop.

“Shit, put your pants on.” You giggled as you got off him and tried to smooth out your dress and wipe any make up that might have smeared. 

The two of you rushed into the building and laughed at what you just did. He had his arm around your shoulders when you walked into the common area. Nat was standing there, her dress still on but her shoes forgotten as she ate a pint of ice cream.

“Nice lipstick Barnes.” She muttered into her carton and you looked up at Bucky to see your red lipstick smeared all over his face. A hand gripped your chest as you laughed at the sight of a complete mess of a man standing next to you.

“You’re not much better Y/N.” Nat said as she walked past you to her room. You stopped laughing and looked at Bucky for any sign that maybe you didn’t look like a fucking mess. He just shrugged and you burst out laughing again.

You grabbed a paper towel and were able to scrub off the marks on his face and neck. You did not want to know what his dick looked like, probably like a murder scene. He helped clean up your face and you laughed at the picture you must make right now. 

You were playing with his tie when you remembered, “Oh man, I need to get out of this dress.” You wiggled your way out of his grasp and marched towards your room. His eyes widened at your excitement to show him what you had going on under your outfit. 

He walked into the room to find you taking the pins out of your hair in front of a mirror. You made eye contact with him, “would you unzip me?” He was more than willing to oblige as he dragged the zipper down your back from your neck to the curve of your ass. 

He saw the delicate lace of your bra, his fingers traced over it, “Is this for me?” He asked as he pushed the dress off your shoulders so he could see some more. You nodded shyly.

“Show me.” He said as he stepped back and then went and sat at the end of the bed. 

You stood in front of him and slowly let the dress fall from your body. It pooled at your feet and you stepped out. Your black lace bra was putting everything in the right spot as your stockings made you look powerful as hell. He gulped as he took in the sight before him.

As much you knew you looked fucking bomb in the heels you needed them to be gone. You unclipped your stockings and took off the garter belt. You slipped one heel off and placed your foot on the bed next to his thigh. His hand immediately started touching your legs. 

“Be a doll and help me out of these.” You cooed and smiled as his hands reached up and started rolling the stockings down your legs. You repeated the same thing with your other leg and when he was done he leaned over and kissed your thigh. He was murmuring loving words into your flesh as his hands ran up your leg to pull you closer to him. 

You ran your hand through his hair, “You have too many clothes on.” You pouted as he looked up at you. He let you go and you switched places. He ripped his shirt off, you heard a button land somewhere in the room. His pants were down and kicked away along with his shoes and socks. He slipped his boxer briefs off and chuckled at the sight of a red lipstick mark around his dick.

You followed his gaze and liked the sight you had left behind. 

“Now, you’re the one with too many clothes.” He growled out as he leaned down to cage you in between his arms. 

“Ah, I know. But I look so sexy.” You really were feeling yourself in this ensemble and were hesitant to take it off. He shook his head, “You always look sexy, but I would really love to fuck you so…”

He trailed off as his hands went around to unhook your bra. Your sigh of relief as he dragged the straps down your shoulders was everything he wanted. He kissed you hard as he threw the bra across the room. 

You started to move backwards but the kiss could not continue as you faltered and clumsily tried to move up the bed as well as take your underwear off. He let you struggle and then walked over and just laid down on his side of the bed. You gave out an exaggerated sigh and before he could make his move you straddled him. 

You grinding against him made him hiss as his hands rubbed patterns into your breasts. You grabbed a condom out of the drawer and slowly rolled it on.

“You’re killing me.” He groaned out as he watched you take your sweet time. You were just as desperate and once you were done you quickly impaled yourself on his cock. His hands gripped your hips as you let out moans. Feeling fully seated and comfortable you started fucking yourself on him. 

He watched your breasts bounce with each thrust and he could barely keep himself together. Your nails dug into his chest but you were growing tired and you bit your lip and whined as you slowed down. 

He was about to flip you over when you raised up and moved off him and he quickly sat up, “What? Are you ---“

You moved so your arms and head were resting on the bed and your ass was in the air. You looked over your shoulder and whimpered, “Fuck me James.”

He practically came from the image of you. He rose up to his knees and slammed into you and started a quick rhythm. His hands on your hips rocked you back to meet his thrusts. Your screams turned to moans as you clutched at the bedding.

He spanked you once and you were done. You cried out his name as you came around his cock. He kept fucking you through your orgasm but soon was wavering from his pace and came panting and groaning.

He pulled out of you and you rolled onto your back. Your chest heaved as you lay there with your eyes closed. He was lying next to you and then got up and disposed of the condom and went and grabbed a washcloth. 

You gasped as the feeling of the warm washcloth against your sensitive pussy. He cleaned you up and looked down at you. He nuzzled into your neck, “You okay?” he asked concerned over your quietness. 

You smiled and hummed, “Better than okay. Fuck. I just forget how to function, you always fuck me into another plain of existence.” You sounded euphoric. 

He laughed into your neck as he pulled away to prop his head on his elbow next to you, “Okay. Well, is it too much?” He was so worried about you, it made you melt.

“Babe, if a woman can’t walk after sex it’s not too much, it’s just too good.” You chuckled as you sat up, “All I want to do is pass out after that but I also know I need to pee after sex and you make it so hard for me to get up!” You were complaining about literally the best thing that could happen to someone and he laughed at your mock frustration. 

“I can’t apologize for perfection doll.” He said, his hands resting behind his head as he watched you enter the bathroom and heard your cackle echo off the tiles.

You snuggled up next to him when you returned to bed only to groan when there was a loud knock at the door. You looked at Bucky, “Maybe if we stay quiet they will go away.” You whispered, silently hoping he didn’t have to leave on a mission.

Bucky groaned as he stood up and you snickered to yourself when he grabbed a pillow to hold in front of himself. He swung the door open and you pulled the sheets up so you wouldn’t flash whoever was bothering you.

“Really?! You couldn’t put pants on?” Steve exclaimed as Bucky stood laughing at his surprise. “Is that what you came to ask me Steve?” Bucky joked as Steve shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

“No! I haven’t seen Sam and I was wondering if you knew where he was.” Steve asked, when Bucky shrugged you stumbled to get up and keep the sheets wrapped around your body.

“I---I saw him.” You tugged at the sheet as you came up and stood behind Bucky, your hand couldn’t resist going down to pinch his butt. If Steve noticed Bucky jump at that he didn’t show it.

“He went home with a pretty girl.” You smiled, proud of your work. The two men stared at you with slight shock and confusion.

“I may have told some enchanting stories about your friend which caused a group of women to flock to him. He owes me.” Your hand was still resting and squeezing Bucky’s ass as you bragged about your wingman skills.

“Oh, well good for him.” Steve looked a bit jealous and pitiful. You frowned, “Do you want me to go find someone for you?” You asked the super soldier.

He laughed at your offer, “No, not tonight. I’ll survive. But at the next event don’t be afraid to talk me up.” He turned and walked away as Bucky closed the door. 

You gasped when Bucky tore the sheet away from your body. The pillow was thrown across the room as he eyed you, “You never cease to amaze me.” 

“I’m a woman of many talents.” You shrugged and then stepped so you could press yourself against him.

“I am one lucky son of a bitch.” He hissed out as he reached down and picked you up despite your squeals of opposition. He tossed you onto the bed and you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your throat. You had never been with someone strong enough to throw you around and it made your heart flutter.

He was just standing next to the bed watching you laugh to yourself. You caught your breath and looked up at him, “Come and get it Soldier.”


	11. Workout (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Bucky go hard at the gym. After Reader feels a bit anxious and has a talk with Bucky about being open and honest about sex. Kind of a weird way to end it but I felt like it was something that they would discuss. It's definitely something people need to talk about in real life.

When your friend called telling you she broke up with her girlfriend, you wasted no time in getting in a car and heading to her place for the weekend. You showed up at her door with bottles of vodka and frozen pizzas. The two of you spent the days cleaning out anything that reminded her of the relationship in an effort to start fresh. Then at night, the two of you laid out on the couch, drunk, and cried over anything you could get yourself worked up over. It was great. 

She pushed you out the door Sunday night, insisting she was fine. You dragged your feet, which resulted in you arriving to the compound later than you expected. 

When Bucky wasn’t in your room or the common area, you knew to check the gym next.

Sure enough, there he was lifting weights looking like a goddamn Greek god. You entered as quietly as possible and counted your blessings, starting with him. 

“Why do you stare at me all the time?” He asked, startling you out of your daydream. He laughed at the small jump you did as he sat up and gazed at you. You shrugged, arms crossed as you made your way over to him.

“Why do you have to be beautiful? I can’t help it.” You had stopped far enough away so he couldn’t reach out and grab you. His smile was too much, “I missed you.” He said as he put his arms out for you but you just raised your eyebrows, “As beautiful you are like this, I’d rather not be covered in sweat.”

“Why not? Then we can shower together.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he lunged out and grabbed your shirt. You screamed as he stood up and enveloped you into a tight hug, covering you in his scent. You mock screams of horror turned into screams of laughter as he poked your sides making you squirm. Finally, he let you go and you backed away from him to catch your breath.

“How’s your friend doing?” He asked, he grabbed his water bottle and sat back down on the bench. 

“She’ll be okay. I’m glad I went though.” You sighed, “I felt bad, I felt like I was rubbing my good relationship in her face sometimes. She insisted that she wanted to hear about us, she even begged to meet you. She’s the only one who knows about us out there in the real world, it was kinda nice to get out and gossip a little.” You walked around the gym, your fingers skimming over weights and machinery. 

He raised an eyebrow, “What did you gossip about?” His eyes followed you around the room taking in the image of you just existing. 

You felt your face heat up as you remembered what you told her while you were drunk the other night. “Oh you know, the usual.” You turned to look at him and his hungry expression took your breath away.

“No, tell me.” He stood up, and your eyes traveled down his body.

“I told her about that day you fucked me over a dresser. How I loved it when you slapped my ass. I talked about the fact that I swoon literally every time I see you. Every time. Without fail. I bragged about what a great kisser you are. I gave her hope that one day the one will just walk into the room and she’ll know.” You bit your bottom lip as he approached you slowly. You reached out and ran your hands up his chest, rubbing his shoulders as his hands settled on your waist.

“You did like that, didn’t you? When I slapped you like that.” He slipped his hands down to squeeze your ass, pressing you closer to him. You just nodded, a shy smile on your face.

“I wish you could fuck me here, bend me over that weight bar and just --.” You let your voice fade out at you looked around the gym. He leaned down and started kissing your neck, his hardening dick trapped between you. He just hummed in agreement.

“I should’ve brought some protection down.” You chuckled to yourself before moaning as he kissed you deeply. His hands snuck past the waistband of your leggings and began kneading the doughy flesh of your ass. You were panting heavily when you pulled away, “Let’s go upstairs.” You tried to pull his arms away from you, “Come on Buck, let’s not get worked up here---“

Your words were cut off by the sudden smack he gave your ass. He stepped back and his smirk made your knees weak. You gulped as he said, “Go stand over there, doll.” His head tilting towards the weight bench.

You walked over, excited about what he had planned. He just watched you, then went and sat on the other bench, his cock forming a tent in his gym shorts.

“Strip.” His voice was quiet, but it rang out in your head. You looked around, no one else was here. You trusted Bucky so you pulled your shirt over your head and slid your leggings to the floor. You stepped out of your shoes and looked over at him.

He shook his head, “Everything.” You took a deep breath and pushed your panties down your legs and unclipped your bra. There you stood, completely naked, waiting for your next order. 

“You’re so beautiful, doll.” He still was sitting there his eyes roaming over every curve of your body. “Put your hands on the bar.” 

You reached out and gripped the bar. Your pussy was begging for some friction, so you squeezed your thighs together. He just chuckled deeply, “Spread those legs beautiful.” You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth as you put some distance between your feet. 

When you noticed he wasn’t looking at you, but rather behind you, you turned your head and saw he was staring at you in the mirror. You had forgotten about the full wall of mirrors behind you. He made eye contact with you and his smirk widened. 

He stood up and approached you slowly. You wiggled your ass in excitement and he stopped, causing you to frown. “Do you want me to touch you?” He asked in a lust-filled voice.

You nodded, “Yes, please. Buck, please come over here.” You eyes pleading and you sighed in relief as he took the few steps toward you that closed the gap. His hand ran down your back and rested on your ass. 

You could almost feel yourself dripping with arousal as his hand just lightly ran up and down your body. He was waiting for you, for a reason to give you want you wanted. 

“Please.” The one word slipping out your mouth while you looked over you shoulder at him was all he need. He slapped you ass and hummed at your moan. His hand came down again and again. His hand drifted between your legs and he groaned at how it glistened when he pulled it away.

“You’re so wet for me.” He ran his fingers over your pussy, “All from a couple slaps?”

“Oh god, please. Please, fuck me.” You whimpered, pressing yourself onto any part of him you could reach. He spanked you and pulled away. You felt the loss of his heat and you looked back over your shoulder. 

“You are so lucky I started keeping these in my gym bag.” He held up the foil package and you nodded watching him tear it open and roll it on. “How did I know you’d want to be fucked here?” 

“I’d let you fuck me anywhere.” You whispered out, he laughed as he came up behind you again and gripped your hips. He gave you a couple more slaps, “You’re doing so good baby.” He praised you as he rubbed the sting away.

He lined himself up and was going to take it slow but you were done being teased. As soon as the tip was in you wasted no time pressing yourself back so he quickly filled you up. He groaned, “Fuck!”

You kept fucking yourself on him but you needed more force. The whine from your throat tightened the grip he had on your hips and he started thrusting into you. You let out a grunt as the pace picked up and your hands squeezed the weight bar. 

The words coming out of your mouth were indistinguishable as he pounded into you. He slapped your ass a few times before reaching around and pinching your clit. You let out a scream, your legs shaking, your pussy clenching, as you came. He barely made it, coming almost exactly at the same time as you. He rode you both through your orgasms then slowly came to a stop.

“You’re a fucking genius for packing condoms in your gym bag.” You panted out as he stepped back and you felt him pull out. He took care of the condom and pulled up his shorts.

“I learned from the best.” He said wrapping his arms around you, helping you stand up. He kissed your neck. “Now, put your clothes on. Sam and Steve are coming down in 10 minutes.” He pulled away, slapped your ass and handed you your clothes. Yours eyes widened as you flailed to throw on every article of clothing. You couldn’t find your underwear, until Bucky held them up and then just shoved them into his pocket. You frowned as you pulled up your leggings, shaking your head while letting out a small laugh, “Fuck you.”

You had just slipped your shirt over your head when the doors opened and Steve and Sam walked in, chatting loudly about something. They looked at the two of you, both showing confusion as to what you were doing down here. Your body felt like it was on fire from the sudden anxiety you felt over this situation. 

“Okay, that’s my cue.” You said, walked over to Bucky and placing a kiss on his cheek you were able to shakily breathe into his ear, “Thanks for the workout Sarge.” He laughed and pushed you away. You turned and passed by the two other men, “See you around.” You made no eye contact and quickly scurried away. Your worst fear coming to fruition as you heard Sam yell out, “Jesus Christ Barnes, not the gym!”

***

You stayed out of everyone’s way for the rest of the evening. When Bucky returned to your shared room he smiled at you with humor behind his eyes. You felt bad, the sex was great but something was tugging at you from deep inside.

“Oh, you think you’re so funny!” You joked but you wanted to scold him, “Hey, you know I’m all for what we did today, can you just do me a favor and run it by me next time?” He looked like you just slapped him. You almost regretted what you said but then you reminded yourself he needed to hear it.

“I just want to be in the know. I want to know what I’m consenting to.” You walked towards him and reached your arms around his neck, he still looked hurt.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked, his voice soft and his face sad. You shook your head, “No. I had a great time. But if you want to try something new let’s talk about it before. I can’t think of anything I’d be uncomfortable with right now, but it just feels like something we should talk about before hand.” He nodded.

You played with the hair at the nape of his neck, “I really enjoyed myself, I just didn’t know when I could’ve known. It would have made the experience hotter if I'd known the guys were going to be there any second.” Your voice was quiet as you looked up at him, “I love when we tease each other in public, I love being heard or almost caught by someone. What do you love?” You wanted to open the conversation, you wished to hear his desires.

“I love you. I’m sorry about earlier, I should’ve told you about the guys coming. I just got caught up in the moment.” He nuzzled into your neck, you loved this submissive side of him. Especially after the dominance he demonstrated earlier. His arms wrapped tightly around you. Your hand petted his head while your other hand rubbed his back.

“Me too. I love you so much. I had fun today. It’s important we talk about these things though.” You wondered if there was anything he was uncomfortable with. “I missed you this weekend.” You kissed his ear and the side of his face, “We really know how to welcome each other home, don’t we?” His body shook with laughter. He stood to his full height and his hands brushed your hair back as he gazed down at you. You smiled sweetly at him before asking, “Want to watch a movie in bed?”

You two spent the night cuddling in bed. It was nice to just be so close to each other after a few nights of being apart. You fell asleep in his arms and he watched you sleep for a little bit before moving the both of you into a more comfortable position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was too weird there at the end. I might just cut the story off when reader leaves the gym. I did really like this chapter though.
> 
> Next one might be a bit more angsty with some possible violence.


	12. What do you want? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship is strained when reader is attacked while Bucky is away. An emotional chapter that ends with a gentle and soft moment. 
> 
> TW violence and attack on reader

Bucky visiting you at the lab became normal but when your coworker called your name to draw your attention to the hallway your heart dropped.

He was rushing down the hall in his full stealth suit and you knew it meant he was going on a mission. You met him at the door and he could see the sadness in your eyes.

“I’ll be back soon doll. I promise. Just a short mission.” He tried to reassure you as he pulled you into a tight hug. You sighed and smiled, “Be safe. I love you.” It was really all you could say when he had to leave. You were grateful he came to tell you in person. You watched him leave and started to imagine everything that could go wrong. 

“Y/N?” Your friend and coworker pulled you out of your daze, “That must be hard watching him run off into battle.” You nodded silently then turned to meet her kind gaze.

“Yeah, but his homecoming is super…satisfying.” Your face turned up into a smile as you used humor to push bad the darker thoughts in your head. You both laughed as you returned back to your work.

Throughout the day your assistants slowly started to leave. You could tell your friend didn’t want to go but you pushed her out the door assuring her that you were fine and just wanted to work on some side projects in peace. 

It wasn’t super late so when you heard someone enter the lab you weren’t surprised. You finished what you were doing before you turned around to see a man you did not know. He was dressed nicely, his suit was looser and his hair was combed back. He was looking around the room, almost like he was searching for something. 

“Hi, can I help you?” You thought maybe he worked somewhere in the building but you also knew everyone who had access to this floor. He started to walk closer to you and you were casual as you moved to keep a lab bench between the two of you. 

“I’m looking for the Avengers, but I cannot seem to find anyone around here.” He was giving off a weird vibe. 

“Oh, well I think they are away on a mission. I’m sure if you talked to Ms. Potts you could align your schedules.” You looked out in the hallway and saw another man at the elevator holding the doors open. 

“That’s what I was thinking.” He nodded, “You know, I just really wanted to see what happens in this building. I bet you do some weird shit in here.” He was staring at you and was rounding the table. 

“Actually, it’s mostly just a boring old lab. Nothing exciting passes through my hands.” You could feel your heart start beating faster as he got closer and closer. 

“What did you say was your name again?” You asked, even though you knew he hadn’t said it.

He ignored your question as he stopped a foot from you, “I heard a rumor that the Winter Soldier had a weak spot and I heard you could find it in the lab. Have you heard that?” 

You shivered at his words, “Who? I work mostly with microbiology I haven’t seen anything about a weak spot.” You tried to remain calm and keep your poker face going. He just laughed; his breath smelled like cigarettes and was sourly warm against your face. “You’re not very good at lying sweetie.” He hissed before reaching up and slamming your face onto the metal lab bench. You shrieked with horror as your glasses broke and were pressed into your face, you were sure your nose was broken. 

“I don’t know what you want!” You cried out as he lifted your face up. He eyed you then slammed your face down again, “That’s a shame.”

You kicked your leg out, hitting his knee, which loosened his grip on your hair letting you jump away. He chuckled at your attempt to fight back, “Come on, don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” 

You grabbed a microbiology needle from the counter but he was quick and was back punching your ribs and then holding your arms down. You put all your remaining strength into your arm as you swung down and stabbed the metal instrument deep into his leg. His scream gave you some hope as he stumbled away from you. 

Moving as fast as you could you scrambled to the back office and shut and locked the door before screaming at FRIDAY to sound an intruder alarm and your panic heightened when the AI didn’t respond. The man was pounding on the door and you looked around the room for anything you could use as a weapon. You grabbed a pair of scissors and waited. 

The man eventually stopped when another guy showed up and pulled him away. The assailant left cursing and screaming, calling you every name in the book. As soon as he was gone you leaned against the wall and slid onto the floor. 

Your eyes were closed and you were focusing on breathing when you heard a tapping at the door. You eyes snapped open and you sucked in air out of fear. Thankfully it was the two medics that worked on the compound, who looked as fucked up as you felt. You stood up and unlocked the door so they could help you to the med bay. They reset your nose and gave you some ice for the bump on your head. 

Natasha and Tony entered the room and sprinted up to you. “Are you okay?” Tony asked as he assessed your condition. 

You nodded, “Just a little banged up, nothing I can’t handle. What did those fuckers want anyway?” 

They both shook their heads. Tony looked mad, “They were smart, sending us on a mission so they could have the place to themselves. I’m so sorry. We are working on security as we speak, I have no idea how they did it.” You nodded and then looked between them as silence fell.

“Where’s Bucky?” You asked, he was going to be very upset over this. Nat cringed a little.

“We didn’t tell him you were attacked yet. Him and the rest of the team are working on finding and capturing this guy so we can get some answers, we figured if we wanted the bastard alive we should keep Barnes in the dark.” Nat responded quietly. 

You agreed with them but you wanted him here with you. You wanted him to hold you and tell you it was going to be okay. 

Getting up, you asked Nat to help you up to your room so you could change and get cleaned up. 

After you finished cleaning up your face and hair, you ripped off the blood stained clothes you had on. Opting for a more comfortable leggings and sweater look. You looked in the mirror and cursed that bastard for breaking your nose, it was swollen and the brace contrasted with the deep purple that was blooming around your eyes. 

The cuts on your face were cleaned and taken care of but you had to admit you looked bad. 

When you opened the door you found Nat standing right in front of it, she was your new bodyguard and you were grateful. The two of you went to go find the rest of the team who you heard returned with the bad guy. 

Most of the team was getting cleaned up from the dirty fight that had broken out. You, Nat, and Tony were on the other side of a two-way mirror as you identified him as the man who hurt you. Your hands balled into fists in hatred. This asshole made you feel weak and pathetic. Nat sensed your tension and offered to take you back up stairs. They both were surprised when you answered with a question.

“Do you think I could talk to him?” Your eyes were still studying his face as they looked at each other. A sudden rush of adrenaline filled you with blinding rage. Your emotions were all over the place, the trauma throwing you from one side of the spectrum to the other. 

“I don’t think---“ Tony started but you were out the door before he could finish. Nat didn’t even try to stop you. 

Entering the room he looked at you and laughed, “Wow. I did a number on you didn’t I?” What a cocky bastard, you thought as you started to circle the table, unable to sit still. 

You managed a sarcastic chuckle, “You dumb fuck. Why did you do this? Who even told you I knew anything? I don’t know shit! You literally just dug your own grave.” He looked confused. You were so mad you could feel yourself straining to not scream at him.

His face darkened. “I wish I had more time to beat you, you seem more confident. It would have done you some good.” He hissed out in a low voice. 

“Oh! I am confident. You see you took advantage of the fact I was confortable and alone.” You walked around so you were standing behind him. Leaning down to whisper in his ear you spoke clearly, “Just as I will take advantage of you being handcuffed.” 

Before he could even comprehend what you said you smashed his head onto the table. His curse rang out through the small room and you ripped his head back up and slammed it down again before Tony and Nat ran in and dragged you out. Practically pulling you out of the room kicking and screaming as you thrashed out at him with a ferocious screech.

Looking in at him, bleeding and broken, you were proud of your work. You took a breath and composed yourself before turning to Nat, “What should we have for dinner tonight?”

Tony and Nat looked at each other and agreed you were absolutely crazy and both offered a suggestion for a meal.

***

You were waiting for Bucky to come up. He was barreling up the stairs, taking two at a time when Steve told him what had happened. You were sitting on the counter in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine, feeling somewhat content. Maybe it was the meds, maybe it was the wine mixing with the meds.

He burst in the room and when his eyes met yours you saw the tears threatening to slide down his face. He was frozen in the door as he took in your injuries. You took a long drink of wine and smiled, “Welcome home baby, how was your day?” 

He quickly made his way to you, “I’m so sorry doll. I’m so so sorry.” His hands hovered on both sides of your face and he really got to see the damage done. He sighed and you watched a tear fall onto your lap. 

He leaned down, his body trembling with emotion as he buried his face in your tummy and gripped at your waist tightly. Your fingers brushed through his hair and you shushed him.

“Hey, I’m okay.” You voice wasn’t matching your confident attitude and you felt him squeeze you tighter. He growled, “I’m going to kill him, I’m going to kill them all.” He stood up and looked down at you as you chuckled at his threats.

“Have you seen him?” You asked as a smile spread across your face. He shook his head and you proudly told him what you did. “Not only does that asshole have a broken nose, but he also has a sizable stab wound in his leg. So, I can take care of myself.” You straightened your back in fake bravado and searched his face for any response.

Your adrenaline was running out and you could feel the stiffness in your muscles. The weight of what had happened started to weigh you down, and fear and sadness were creeping in. You just wanted to go cuddle and watch TV, rest. He pulled away, “I’m going to kill him.” He stated but you grabbed his hand and when he looked at you he saw the pain behind your eyes.

“Don’t go.” Your voice was quiet and small. “Please. Someone else will take care of it. Just, stay here with me.” You didn’t have to be strong around him, you started to cry as the events of the day played through your head. 

He swept you into a gentle hug and then ushered you to your room where he helped you get comfortable in bed and he turned on your favorite show. He let you cling to him for the entire night. When he got up to go to the bathroom you woke from your light sleep and sat up violently only to have the room spin. 

“Hey, hey, relax. I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” His voice was sweet and you released the tight grip you had on his shirt. His heart broke at the sight of your fear. 

*** 

Bucky didn’t leave your side for the next two weeks. He went down to the lab with you. You had to explain to your techs what happened and they all were shocked at the violent encounter. They didn’t mind Bucky hanging around the lab for a few days after the attack, silently protecting you. 

You were pretty sore for those two weeks and so your sex life was non-existent. Your face was basically back to normal and you were feeling better once the deep purple bruises disappeared. The rest of the team were being extra nice to you and you ate it up. You had to admit the attention was intoxicating. 

Bucky came down to the lab one afternoon to tell you about the meeting he had with the team. They were planning a mission, they’d leave in a couple days, and he really didn’t want to leave you. 

“Buck, honey, I’m fine. Stark upped security. We keep the lab locked. I’m not worried at all. Go.” You felt like you were holding him back. He was shaking his head in disagreement, “No, I don’t feel comfortable. What if something happens?” You couldn’t tell if he wanted a real answer or not.

“I think about that every time you leave, but you always come back. That’s part of the gig, its part of what is it to be an Avenger. It’s a part of our relationship. It’s something we can sit around and worry ourselves sick over or we can go out and do the things we need to do and come home and love each other.” You wrapped your arms around his middle and squeezed him tightly. 

“Then I quit, let’s leave.” He sounded serious and you pulled away to look up at him, “No Buck, we’re not going to run away because some horrible person hit me. If anything that means he wins, and I refuse to let that man experience any accomplishment.” He was looking deep into your eyes, searching for the answer to his problems.

“Fine.” He grunted out as he pulled you back into the hug. “I know you can take care of yourself. I just-- I love you so much.” 

You let out a peaceful exhale, “I love you too. Now, I am going back to work and you are going to do whatever it is you need to do and I will see you later, okay?”

He nodded and kissed the top of your head. You watched him leave and you were ready for things to go back to the way they were. 

*** 

After dinner you and Bucky watched a movie in the common area. You kept running your hands all over him but he was hesitant to touch you. It was fine when you were injured but now it was getting ridiculous. You grabbed his hand and put in on your thigh, hoping he would get the message and start touching you but his hand laid there like a dead fish.

You turned and dragged yourself onto his lap. You straddled his thighs and grinned at him while wiggling your eyebrows. He looked nervous, like if he touched you, you would shatter into a million pieces. Fine. If he wouldn’t touch you, you would just have to touch yourself. 

You moved so his thigh was pressed against your clit and you started to move. He just watched you as you worked yourself up. You pouted when he still wouldn’t move. You had tried everything: rubbing and gripping his shoulders as you kissed and moaned against his neck. 

He was hard, you could see him creating a tent in his jeans. You stopped your movements, “What did I do?” You were growing emotional, you started to think he didn’t find you sexy anymore. 

“You didn’t do anything. I don’t want to hurt you.” He finally lifted his hands up to place them on your body. His one hand rubbing circles into your hip while the other one gentle cradled your face, his thumb running over your bottom lip.

Your hands moved to the sides of his face, “You will never hurt me.” He looked skeptical. Tears started to form in your eyes, “Why won’t you fuck me?” He looked surprised.

“Y/N” He started, his hand wiping a tear from your cheek. “I don’t want to fuck you.” You let out a sob at his confession. “I want to make love to you.” He gripped your hips and stood up. You were shocked and clutched at his shoulders as he carried you to the bedroom. You sobbed as you kissed his face and neck. He set you down and helped you take off every article of clothing you had one. His lips following every inch of skin that was reveled. Pausing to give special attention to the fading bruises littered on your body.

He laid you on the bed and stripped himself of his shirt and pants. You were still slightly crying as he kissed you, “Why are you crying doll?” He wiped the tears from your face and gazed down at you.

“Ugh, I just love you so much. I’m sorry.” You were embarrassed by this burst of emotions, these few weeks were a rollercoaster. He kissed your face, “Don’t apologize.” His hands roamed your body and soon your quiet bawling transformed into moans. 

Your hands tugged at his hair as he sucked and nibbled lightly on your clit. His fingers were deep in your cunt and you could feel your orgasm was close. You came when he looked up at you as his tongue flicked and circled your clit and his fingers curled to hit that spot inside you. His eyes were full of love. 

You were panting as he made his way up your body. His kisses hot and wet as he stopped to love on your breasts. His name was being chanted between “I love you”s.

“Hello beautiful.” He whispered as he looked down at your face. You kissed him, your hands pulling on his shoulders to bring him closer to you. When you pulled away to gulp for air he grabbed a condom and slipped it on.

Fingers twirled through his hair and traced patterns over his shoulders as you observed every part of him. He lined himself up and slowly started to enter you. 

“I love you so much James.” You held his head as he kissed your neck. He moaned at the name you loved to use. Once he was fully inside you, he kissed you deeply. You needed him to start moving so you clenched your pussy around his cock and he groaned into the kiss. He pulled away smiling as he started setting a pace. 

His words brought you closer and closer to the edge, “You are so gorgeous.” “I could fuck you all day.” “I love you so much. I never want to let you go.” “You are so good to me.” “You feel so good.” “We were made for each other.”

You moaned as each loving phrase was whispered in your ear. You tried to gasp out your own praises between trusts, “I love you.” “You fill me up so well.” “You know just what I need.” “What would I do without you?” “I only want you.”

His hand snaked between you two and he thumbed at your clit pushing you over the edge into an amazing orgasm. He watched as your mouth opened and you gripped the back of his neck. As yours was happening you begged, “Cum for me James.”

He let go and came hard, he pulled you tightly against himself as he shuddered through his release. He collapsed onto you, his breathing warm in your neck as your hands skimmed over his back and arms. 

“You did so good baby. I love you so much.” You whispered out as he came back to earth. He didn’t move off you, he knew you liked the weight of him. He just moved to kiss you, “You are my world. I love you more than you know.”

Eventually you two had to part and you followed him into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. You were lying next to him. The two of you on your sides of the bed, facing each other, not touching, just looking. 

“I promise to you fuck you harder next time. I just ---“ He started to explain himself but you cut him off, “I don’t care. That was better than anything I could’ve asked for. I am looking forward to after your mission though.” 

He sighed out a laugh and rolled onto his back. You took your place next to him and closed your eyes. You both needed that. He would leave in the morning and you were so glad you parted on such loving terms.


	13. Call Me (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just good old phone sex bebe

You were nervous. Pacing the floor of your bedroom, you clutched your phone to your chest. Bucky had left a few days ago for a mission that was going to last them easily a month, at least, but the good thing about the trip was he could stay in contact with you. One evening before he left you had watched a movie together that mentioned phone sex and Bucky had a lot of questions.

He suggested the two of you try it when he went away. You were hesitant, insisting you had no idea what you were supposed to do. You called your friend and asked her for some help, you looked up blog posts, and you wrote down things you wanted to say. “Don’t laugh at me! I have no idea what I’m going to do. Help me!” you screamed into the phone as your friend just cackled loudly on the other end of the line. 

Bucky had sent you a text earlier, saying when he would call you. Unfortunately for you, the time change meant he was getting ready for bed, but it was only early evening here and so people were up and about. You secretly hoped the mission would cause him to put off the call.

You jumped out of your skin when you phone started ringing and vibrating in your hands. You two had been together for so long, how can you be this nervous? You felt like you were seventeen all over again.

“Hey you!” You answered the phone with a cheerful voice, since you were actually excited to hear from him. He laughed at your enthusiasm, “Hey doll. How’s your day going?” You were glad he wasn’t going to just jump right into it.

“The usual, it’s quiet around here. I did some work in the lab but decided to call it a day earlier than usual.” You knew you couldn’t ask him about his mission so you kept talking, “I’m actually kind of nervous to have phone sex. Is that weird?” 

The sigh of relief made your lips stretch into a smile as he replied, “Oh thank god, I’m nervous too babe. We don’t have to do it. I don’t even know where to start.” You kept pacing the floor, your mind thinking quickly over everything you’d studied.

“What’s your place over there like?” You asked, curious about what he was doing. Just trying to talk to him, get comfortable. 

“It’s a safe house, small but cozy. There are a couple bedrooms so I don’t have to bunk with Steve, who would not appreciate us fucking over the phone with him in the room.” His voice grew less anxious as you both relaxed.

“My room is small, I barely fit in the bed. I wish I was home in our bed.” You heart fluttered at his words and the longing in his voice. 

“I know, the bed is too big with you gone. I have to stuff it full of pillows, to pretend you’re there when I go to sleep.” You were standing at the foot of the bed, looking over the great expansive space. “I used to sleep fine alone but now you’ve conditioned me into needing you next to me.” He rolled his eyes and you could practically here it.

“Yeah doll, it’s all my fault.” He sounded like his normal self. He paused before pulling the classic line, “What are you wearing?” Your laugh was music to his ears.

“I got back from the lab and changed into my soft oversized t-shirt. I’m rocking the no pants look tonight. What about you?” You asked, you had turned and you were looking at yourself in a mirror.

“I took a shower and just slid on my sweatpants.” 

“Oh yeah, the grey ones?” You knew the answer was yes, you could picture his dick in those pants when you closed your eyes. He answered with a deep hum from his chest.

There was a few silent seconds, both of you just breathing and mulling over what to do next. He sighed out, he sounded frustrated.

“I just wish you were here. I hate not seeing you, touching you, smelling you. You always smell so good, like lavender.” Bucky was growing impatient with this mission, he wanted to come home. 

You bit your lip then walked closer to the full-length mirror. You ripped your shirt off and turned the camera on. How do you even take a sexy picture? Standing there, you positioned yourself into a casual stance, your free hand tucked up by your neck, your forearm pressing your breasts together. The navy lace panties you had on looked good in the lighting. You took the picture.

“Y/N?” His voice brought your attention back to the matter at hand. 

“Sorry Buck, I was distracted by myself.” You joked as you hit send, “Check the message I just sent you.” 

“Holy shit doll, I don’t blame you. You look sexy.” His voice sounded far away, he was still staring at the picture of you. You sighed into the phone and kept looking at yourself in the mirror, your eyes noticing all the flaws you’d kept track of your whole life. 

“Do I?” Your voice was small but he responded quickly, “Fuck yes. There isn’t a part of you I don’t find sexy.” 

“I don’t know, sometimes my elbows get really dry.” Your humor was an attempt to change the subject but he wasn’t moving.

“You have the softest skin. I like the part of your neck that makes you moan loudly. There’s that spot on your collar bone that just tastes so good. Don’t get me started about your breasts. So soft. So full. They fit perfectly in my hands. Your nipples are so sweet and you always sigh so beautifully when I tug on them.” His ode to your body was making you swoon. He could hear your breathing speed up and even heard the slight whine you made when you pinched your own nipple. 

“Are you touching them?” He asked. You nodded, but then remembered he couldn’t see you, “Yes.”

“Good. It takes a lot to keep my hands off you, if I could I would never stop touching you. I’d never let you go.” He looked at the picture again before he continued, “Your legs are so beautiful. I have memorized the shape of them. Your thighs are so soft too. I love kissing them. They hold me so well when I lay between them. I love them because they hold up your great ass.” You chuckled at his phrasing.

“No, seriously. I could start a whole religion based on that ass. Whenever you bend over I get hard. Every time. It’s really inconvenient.” He paused to regain his composure, but before he could continue your quiet voice started speaking. 

You moved to the bed. You ripped your underwear down your legs and laid there with your legs spread for him. “I love you. I love that you love every inch of me. It makes me feel better about being obsessed with everything about you.” He smiled to himself in the dark.

“If I was there I would trace my hands over every muscle you have. I’d probably be straddling your thigh because those fuckers make my knees weak.” Your voice wavered a bit but you became more confident as he groaned in your ear. “I’d kiss you all over. I’d start at your lips, those beautiful pink lips that kiss so well. I’d move down your neck, I’d want to leave a mark so everyone knew you were taken. I wish I could rub myself on your cock. Are you hard?” You asked as your fingers started stroking your pussy.

“I’ve been hard since before I dialed the phone sweetheart.” He hissed out.

“Yeah? I’d be all over that dick. If I wasn’t feeling so selfish I might even go down there and suck it. I’d let you fuck my mouth, because I love to be used by you.” Your fingers started pumping into you. “Touch yourself.” You whispered out to him. 

His moan when he finally pulled his pants down and gripped his dick was sinful. Breathing harder he asked you, “How would you want me to fuck you?”

You hummed as you thought about it, speeding up your pace, “Hard. Fast. From behind. From the front. In bed. In the bathroom. Everywhere.” You panted out. He grunted at your answer. You had a ridiculous idea. You brought your phone down to your cunt that was making the most lewd noises as you rapidly fucked yourself on your fingers. You could hear his moan without the phone being anywhere near your ear. 

Bringing it back up to your face you let out a breathy laugh,”Shhh, you don’t want to get caught do you?” He practically growled, “Fuck, you’re a little slutty aren’t you doll?” Your moans filled his ears, “Oh James, I wish you were here. I wish you were filling me up. I’m close but my fingers aren’t enough. You’re so big.” 

He couldn’t hold himself back, he came all over his hand and stomach. He was groaning as he came and you felt yourself get closer at the idea of him being completely fucked just from your voice on the phone.

“I need you to cum for me.” Bucky’s voice was gravely and you could only respond with grunts and gasps, “When I get home I’ll make sure to fill you up. I’ll fuck you however and wherever you want it. You sound so sexy fucking yourself for me.”

His words helped push you over the edge and he heard the strangled moan that escaped your lips as you chanted his name. Both of you were breathing hard and you couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up.

“What’s so funny over there?” He asked in a mock serious tone. 

“That was great. I just pictured it, both of us sprawled on a bed panting while looking like a fucking mess. It’s a lovely image.” Your voice was light and filled with laughter.

“Stop it. You’ll get me hard again.” He joked, although the image of you lying in your bed naked flashed through his head. You just giggled, “Okay, okay. You should get some sleep. I, meanwhile, have to make dinner and spend the evening alone.”

He sighed, “Fine. I love you. Have a good night. I’ll talk to you soon.” You smiled and your heart ached a bit at the idea of having to hang up the phone. 

“Love you too Buck.” You whispered into the phone. Neither of you hung up. You felt tears threaten to fall down your face so you took a deep breath, “Looking forward to our next phone call, sweet dreams.” Then you hung up the phone. You laid there for a few more minutes, deciding what to do next. Your phone buzzed with a message from him, you smiled.

It was a picture, your eyes widened in excitement. Just as you predicted, he sent you a lovely image of his hard cock standing proudly. His cum was all over him and his message said, “It’s not the same when you’re not here. Guess I’ll just keep trying.”

You smirked as you typed out your reply, “Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll send you another picture.” You knew he was moaning at that sass. You also weren’t surprised when your phone rang and his name popped up.

In a surprising turn of events you ignored the call and typed up a new message, “Oh no mister, you got yourself all worked up you can take care of it yourself.” You were thinking about what types of pictures you wanted to take for him, your mind was distracted until your phone buzzed.

“Fine. But I will remember this when I get home.” His message was quickly followed with another one, “Love you doll”

You got up and cleaned yourself up. So, phone sex is great and you made a note to have some pictures ready for next time. You were still smirking when you went to go make something to eat.

“What’s going on?” Wanda asked when she saw your flushed yet happy expression. 

“Nothing, what’s going on with you?” You responded quickly. Your hands reaching up to smooth your hair, suddenly paranoid you looked like you were just nicely fucked. Which is exactly what you looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating continuing this BuckyXReader as chapters or if I should just make one shots (so each chapter would be their own fix). 
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, sorry for the delayed update. It was finals week for my spring semester and so I was studying. Honestly, it only gave me more ideas.


	14. It's Been Too Long (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's been away for too long. You just feel so good and he can't help himself. It's good to be home.

The moment you heard the quinjet you rushed down to the hanger. You were bouncing from foot to foot in anticipation. The last two months were brutal. The team had gone to spend time out in Wakanda and you had originally planned to go along but then Stark asked you to stay and take care of the place. It was eerily quiet in the evening after all the normal workers went home. You tried to stay busy but with no contact and no news you were going crazy.

 

Your life was boring and quiet. The days went by slowly and you just hoped you’d hear from someone. Anyone. The only time you got information was a couple weeks into the mission when Bucky called to tell you they were staying for a longer time than first thought. You hung up from that call and cried because you had gotten your hopes up. When you got a message from Stark telling you the team was returning to the compound you almost sobbed with happiness.

 

So here you were watching as the jet moved slower than you remembered. Your eyes scanned the group of people who walked off the ramp. You felt the whine start deep in your throat. He was talking to Clint and waved to the team as he parted from the group to head towards you. He’d known you would be there waiting.

 

You felt like a dumbass as he jogged over to you. Tears slipped down your face and you were about to crumple to the floor when he caught you. He spun you around and held you tightly. You locked your arms around his neck and let the weeping take over. Bucky was shushing you as he put your feet back on the ground.

 

“Hey doll. I missed you.” He pushed the hair out of your eyes and held your face in his hands. Your eyes scanned his face. He’d grown out a beard and your fingers rubbed it. He looked tanner as he studied your face. He’d worried about you. Concerned over you being here alone. Tony had relieved some of his fears when he let Bucky look at security footage. He only felt slightly creepy that he was watching you without you knowing.

 

He missed you most when he watched you cooking dinner. When you fell asleep on the couch he wished he were there to carry you to bed. On days he wanted to feel at ease he would turn on the lab feed and watch you work, your precise and thoughtful movements reminding him you were okay. Bucky searched your face for anything he might have missed from the distant videos he’d seen.

 

“You grew out your beard.” Your voice was soft as your hands rested on his cheeks and your thumbs traced the edge of his facial hair. He laughed and leaned into your touch. “Yeah. I really let myself go.” His humor sparkled in his eyes and your heart ached.

 

Your hands dropped to his waist and you pressed him into a tight hug. You inhaled his scent, the same scent you noticed was fading from his clothes you’d stolen. His hands ran up and down your back and he kissed the top of your head.

 

You looked up at him and his smile grew when you met his eyes, “Are you hungry?” You asked. He shook his head, “Nah, I am kinda tired though.” Your soft smile turned a bit more mischievous as you pulled him down to kiss you. This kiss started soft with loving intentions but quickly became greedy and needy. It was all teeth and tongue by the time you pulled away for air.

 

He watched you raise a hand to your lips and cheeks. “Wow, not sure how much I like the beard…it kind of tickles.” When you looked up at him his eyes had darkened, “Well if it tickles your face image where else it will tingle?” He lifted one brow and you threw your head back with a laugh.

 

Reluctantly you parted and held his hand as you walked to your room. Once the door was closed he threw his bag into a corner and pounced on you. His kisses took your breath away. You pulled at his clothes and he separated long enough to let both of you rip off your clothes. You were kissing his neck as he walked you backward until your legs hit the bed.

 

He was trying to lay you on the bed but you moved and shook your head. His hands reached out to caress your hips, “I want to---“ You interrupted him, “No. I’ve waited too long.” You pushed him down so he was lying on his back. Your mouth watered at his hard cock. Precum was pearled at the tip and you took him in your hand. He groaned, “Baby, you should prepare more.”

 

You crawled up the bed and rubbed your soaking pussy over his dick. “I’ve been wet for days. I need you now.” You sat up and lined him up. His hands rested on your hips in attempts to slow your movements and he closed his eyes tightly as you slid down on him. Your moan was low and loud. “Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.” You chanted as you swiveled your hips.

 

Bucky growled under you and gripped your hips tightly stilling your movements but you slapped his hands away and rode him like you’d pictured for the last two months. You leaned forward to suck a spot on his neck and grind your clit against his pubic bone. “Fuck—Fuck—Fuck----Oh shit.” He was straining but you were being selfish. Then you felt it.

 

His throbbing dick painted your walls with his cum. His hips thrusted upward as he rutted into you. His grunts were sinful. You propped yourself up with your hands on his chest and looked down at him.

 

You brushed his hair back, “Did you just…finish?” He opened his eyes quickly and his face fell in horror.

 

“I’m so sorry Y/N.” He looked so ashamed, “It’s just been so long. You felt so good. Oh fuck. Just give me a minute and it’ll be back.”

 

“Hey! Hey, babe.” You grabbed his face so he would look at you and stop trying to squirm away. “It’s okay. It’s more than okay.” You leaned down and kissed him. He still looked bummed so you continued, “I should apologize, you were trying to slow me down. I just got a little too excited.” You smiled softly down at him and peppered kisses on his face. You moved off of him and his soft dick slipped out as you fell to your back next to him.

 

“Honestly, I’m super flattered you couldn’t keep it together. I might just be too sexy.” You laughed to yourself as you tried to ignore the ache between your legs. You felt the bed move as he rolled over and then on top of you. He kissed you, “You are too sexy. I could’ve cum just from your hugs in the hanger.” He mumbled his words between kisses and his hands massaged every part of your body. You hummed and smiled as he took a nipple into his mouth.

 

Your hands found their place in his hair and you cradled his head against your breast. His other hand slipped down between you legs and you gasped when you felt it run through your folds. “You’re so beautiful. So sexy.” He kissed his way to your other breast as his fingers pressed against your clit. When he dipped lower to circle your entrance he groaned when he felt his cum mixed with your wetness.

 

He plunged two fingers into you and you moaned at the surprise. He tugged on your nipple with his teeth. You felt your release build as his fingers curved. His voice was gravely, “You need it hard, right doll?” You nodded with a groan and he kissed you and then whispered, “Then I can do that.”

 

His fingers picked up a speed faster than anything you could keep up with. He sat back and his other hand roughly tugged and kneaded your breasts and then went down to rub rough circles against your clit. You let out a shriek of pleasure as you felt your pussy clench around his fingers.

 

Your hands clawed at his forearms as he continued the rough pace despite your obvious orgasm. “Fuck James!” He slowed his movements until they stilled all together. Your legs were still shaking as he pressed a kiss to your lips. You felt the tip of his cock nudge your sensitive cunt and you hissed with a smile on your lips.

 

His grin was wide as he nosed at your jaw, “I told you to give me a minute.” You reached down to stroke him a few times, “It’s back.” You whispered in humorous awe and he laughed.

 

Pulling you with him he rolled over and resumed your previous position. “Okay let’s try it again.” He gave your hips a squeeze and you put your hands on his shoulders. You were still sensitive so you took it slower. Your lips met his in a powerful and hungry kiss as you grinded yourself down on his thick cock. His hands cupped your breasts and his thumbs flicked your nipples making you gasp. Lifting up you steadied his dick so you could impale yourself on it. His hands were fondling your ass cheeks as you slowly lowered yourself on him. Your mouth fell open and your eyes closed.

 

“You like that beautiful? You miss my cock filling you up?” He licked up your neck and was speaking lowly in your ear. You let out a small whine as you sat down all the way and he was fully seated inside you. “Oh god. I missed you so much.” Your hands were shaking a little as you stayed as still as you could. His hands pushed your hips so you grinded down on him.

 

He stopped when you shook your head and when he pulled back to look at you he saw your sassy smile. You gripped his shoulders and he could feel your pussy clenching and relaxing. He let out a growl, “What are you doing?”

 

You gave another clench then bit your lip, “I’m learning patience.” He let out a groan and his head fell back to hit the headboard. His fingers dug into your waist and you started to swivel your hips. “I’m trying to learn my lesson.” You whispered as you leaned forward and rested your head on his shoulder. When he lifted his head up you saw how dark and dilated his eyes were.

 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky moved down a little on the bed and then lifted you up a little so you were sitting more on your knees and only had the tip of his cock in you. He was grunting as he shifted enough without slipping out of you. “I’ll teach you a fucking lesson. Teasing me like that babygirl.” He suddenly started thrusting up into you with as much force as he could muster. You reached forward and grabbed the headboard while letting out a strangled moan. His view was gorgeous, your breasts hanging in his face and bouncing with each thrust.

 

His hand came up and slapped your ass hard enough for you to open your eyes and see him slowing down under you. He looked up at you but gave you no warning as he flipped you over onto your back. His pace resumed and you cried out as he lifted one of your legs so he could go deeper. Your hands clutched the sheets as your whimpers filled the room. He looked down at your pleasure filled expression and then ran his fingers over your clit.

 

“You want to cum?” His voice growled out and you let out gasps of, “Yes. Fuck yes.” As you rapidly nodded your head. He slowed his pace and you started mumbling, “No…No. No. Please. Please baby. Please make me cum. Let me cum around your cock. Please baby.”

 

“Thata girl.” He grunted as he slammed into you with more purpose and pressed against your clit. Your back arched off the bed as you came sputtering curses and gracious phrases. He watched your body spasm below him and the feeling of your walls squeezing him sent him over the edge.

 

He leaned over and supported himself on his arm that was pressed into the bed next to your head. His hips twitched and stilled as he filled you. He let go of your leg that let you wrap them around his waist. You pulled him down to rest on you as he let his orgasm wash over him.

 

Once he realized he was hindering your breathing he rolled off of you. Your hands went up to rub your face and hair and you felt him curl up with his head laying on your breast. You ran your hands over his hair and he hummed as his eyes closed. Your chest was still heaving as you caught your breath but he didn’t mind. He could hear your heart beating and his hand was wrapped around you so he could press himself right up to you.

 

“Well shit. That was great.” Your voice was more hoarse than you expected. His rumbling chuckle vibrated over your skin, “Yeah it was. I’m so glad to be home.” He pressed a kiss onto your breast and he could smell your body wash. You held him like that for a little while longer but you could feel the mess between your legs and you wanted to clean up.

 

You ran your nails up his back and arm and watched as goosebumps rose. “Babe, I gotta get up.” He shook his head slightly and nuzzled into your breast more. You let out a laugh, “Come on. I need to pee.” His arms squeezed you tighter.

 

You carded your fingers through his hair, “I’m hungry. Let’s go get something to eat and then we can come back to bed.” He let out a grumbling whine but gave in to your demands. He pulled away from you and rolled over in a form of rebellion. You rolled your eyes and got up to go to the bathroom.

 

When you reentered the bedroom you slipped on your clothes from earlier and frowned at Bucky who was sprawled on the bed, his breathing was even and you quietly snuck out of the room.

 

You returned after a quick bite to eat, you didn’t realize it had gotten so late. The whole compound was quiet. Everyone must have been exhausted from their trip. You got ready for bed and then stood next to it trying to plan your next move.

 

“Hey doll.” His quiet coarse voice startled you. He opened his eyes and took in your current form. You’d swept your hair up in a messy bun and just thrown on an old t-shirt that was long enough to just barely cover your ass. When you reached up to adjust your hair he saw you’d slid on some underwear. You yawned and gave him a small smile.

 

“Get up and go clean up.” You tapped his shin and he pouted a little. He was going to object but when he moved his leg he could feel the dried mess he’d forgotten about. He let out a groan as he got up and went to the bathroom. You slapped his naked ass as he passed you and he yelped. You just laughed at his shocked expression.

 

While he was getting ready for bed you changed the sheets and then crawled into bed. You heard him get in the shower but your eyes closed and you drifted to sleep. You woke up when you felt him get in bed next to you. You hummed as he pulled you close so your back was against his chest. His hand was thrown over your hip and he let out a peaceful sigh.

 

You felt him nuzzle his nose into your hair and embrace you a little tighter, “It’s good to be home.” You smiled in the darkness and drifted back to sleep.


	15. Twentieth Century Women (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the news to Bucky that women these days know how to protect themselves. 
> 
> Unnecessary sex at the end because that's just what this is now.

“Please?” Bucky was practically begging you. You were trying to read your book but he was being persistent tonight. He got the idea into his head that you should spend some time with Nat and learn some self-defense moves. You were able to push him off the idea for a couple weeks but be brought it up again today. He was getting ready for bed and talking to you from the bathroom.

“Buck, it’s late. Can we talk about this tomorrow?” You sighed as you put your book away since obviously he needed to talk about this some more. He changed his shirt and started pulling the covers back on his side of the bed.

“Y/N, just do this for me? Please? One hour, and if you don’t want to keep going we can stop.” He was leaning on his elbow as he tried to study your face. You remained staring forward and rolled your eyes. You scooted down under the covers and finally looked at him. He smiled and pleaded with his eyes.

You reached up and ran your fingers over his cheek. “Fine. One hour.” You figured what could happen? He smiled wider and leaned over to kiss you. You laughed at how enthusiastic he was.

 

***

 

You were tying your sneakers and internally kicking yourself for giving into him. He was excited as he watched you from the doorway. He already worked out earlier and you knew his endorphins were rushing. You had tried to postpone it, at least a little bit, by attempting to seduce him but he was wise to your sensual ways.

As you entered the gym you saw Nat stretching on the mats. She smiled at you and waved you over. Sam was there too and you gave him a confused look.

Bucky answered your question, “I wanted you to learn on a _normal_ man.” His smirk was evident and you scoffed. Sam just pursed his lips, “I lost a bet.” You were mortified.

“You don’t have to do this Sam.” You set your water bottle down on a bench. But Bucky shook his head, “No, you have to do this.” You sighed and walked towards Nat.

“I just don’t get why I need to learn violence. I don’t want to fight anyone. If I’m going to fight someone I would rather outsmart them.” You mimicked Nat’s stretching and you heard Sam and Bucky chuckle behind you. You and Nat made knowing eye contact.

“That’s not how the world is.” Bucky said, “Just think of this as another tool you can use against them.”

Nat stood up and started directing the lesson. “Okay, first I want to see what you already know. I’ll have Sam ambush you and we will see what you should work on.”

“Nat, she doesn’t know anything.” Bucky butted in and you were already regretting letting him sit in on this. “Zip it Barnes, I’m in charge today.” You were grateful for Nat’s dominant teaching style.

You stood on the mat across from Sam and you cringed, “I don’t know, I don’t want to hurt you.” Sam just shrugged, “If it will help you feel safer I can take a couple bruises.” He was being supportive but was also cocky, “If I need to I will call uncle, but I think I’ll be okay.”

You shook your head and listened to Nat. She directed you to just walk toward each other and then around the mat. Sam would pounce when he felt you weren’t paying attention. Nat said go and you started walking. It only took a couple seconds before Sam lashed out at you, face to face.

He pinned your arms to your sides and you brought your knee up to his crotch with maximum force. He went to block it letting go of your left arm, which you brought up and jammed in his throat. His eyes went wide and he started coughing as he released you and backed away. You threw out one quick hit to his solar plexus. Sam dropped to his knees and you stepped away.

Nat was smiling, “Knew you weren’t helpless.” You returned her smile and looked over at Bucky who was confused.

Sam wouldn’t give up easy. He suddenly jumped up and grabbed you from behind. His right hand was wrapped around your throat and his other arm was across your body holding your right arm.

You slammed your foot down along his inner calf and inner foot. He wavered a bit and you took that moment to throw your elbow back into his ribs and whip your head back. It made contact with his jaw and he released you only to grab up at your shoulders and push you onto the ground.

You flipped over quickly and kicked your leg up to his knee causing him to drop to the floor as well. He fell down near you and you took the moment to lean over him, your knee pressing his right arm into the mat and your right hand putting most of your weight on his left arm, essentially pinning him to the ground. You raised your other hand over his head but you stopped your fist before it could make contact with his nose.

His eyes focused in on your fist and he blinked as you unfurled your fingers and lightly slapped his face. You got up and looked at Nat, “Okay show me some of your moves.”

The lesson went on for the hour Bucky demanded. Nat taught you some other places to hit and various other simple skills you could use. You were laying out on the mats panting after a rough few minutes of thrashing as Nat held you down. You were no assassin and called uncle. She was sitting next to you as Bucky walked up and handed you your water.

Sam had left a while ago after you made contact with his face and he felt you no longer needed a punching bag, “If you want to hit something hit the guy that won’t feel it!” He said as he sprinted out the door.

Bucky stood looking down at you, “How did you know all that stuff?” You laughed a little, “What do you mean? You really had no faith in my skills?” He shook his head, “No. That’s not it. I just thought you had never been trained.”

You smiled up at him, “I haven’t been trained, professionally that is.” You saw Nat nodding out the corner of your eye. She knew where this conversation was headed.

“Why would you need to know that?” Your heart broke a little at his words, you sometimes forgot he was a naïve old man. Nat got up and was trying to hide her laughter. “What is so funny? Why would Y/N need to know so much self-defense outside of this life?” He asked Nat who was packing up her stuff. She just shrugged and didn’t answer.

“That’s how the world is.” You stated, throwing his line back at him. He still looked so confused so you sighed because this news was going to shock him, “Buck. Most women now a days know self-defense. They were taught by their parents, friends, or from experiences.”

You got up off the floor, “Girls are taught from a young age about all the dangers in the world and are given tips on how to defend themselves. It’s more common for people to teach their daughters self-defense rather than raise sons who don’t act violently against women. Like you said, that’s how the world is. Ask any woman on the street and she will tell you that she knows certain facts or moves related to self-defense.” He looked disgusted, he was mostly disappointed that he hadn’t realized that.

“You never asked me if I knew how to defend myself, you assumed I never had a reason to fight. I may not have had bad guy villains on my mind years ago but I still had things to fear.” You put your hand on his shoulder.

“Did you ever have to defend yourself?” His eyes were sad but you could see some anger behind them.

You considered not telling him but he should know you weren’t unprepared. You nodded, “Sure. A couple times. Nothing super life threatening but still some scary moments.” You noticed Nat had slipped out and you were grateful. Bucky looked taken aback but before he could ask any questions you started talking again.

“It was a long time ago. I don’t have to worry about anything like that now. Now that I have you. Let’s not talk about it.” You placed your hands around his neck and your fingers twirled through his hair.

He looked skeptical but sighed, “God people are horrible.” He muttered. You nodded. “Thank you.” He whispered, “I know you’re a strong gal. I just worry.” You smiled at his praises, “I worry about you too. I just figure, you’ve made it this far you must know how to fight pretty well.” He laughed and tried to pull away but you didn’t move.

He looked at you. He knew what you wanted. Now he was just being cruel. You finally pulled him down to you and kissed him. His hands moved from your waist to your ass. You bit at his bottom lip and he moaned, giving you access to his mouth. He pulled away when he felt you panting. He looked around, trying to figure out where he could bend you over.

Meanwhile your hands were lightly trailing along his chest and arms. You watched him overthink this and smiled, “You want to go up—“ He cut you off as he pushed you away and ran over to the set of lockers on the wall. You stumbled a couple steps back on the mat and watched him rip open one of the doors, practically off the hinges.

You shook your head. He stopped rummaging through his locker when he heard the gym door close and saw you were gone. He ran after you but you knew he would do that so you picked up the pace and rushed to your room. You didn’t even bother to close the door, you knew he was right behind you.

Throwing your shirt into your hamper you heard him slam the door. He stood only a few feet in the room and you turned to him. You slowly took off the rest of your clothes. Once you were done you walked over to him and ran your hands over his arms.

Your hands stopped at the hem of his t-shirt and he let you pull it over his head. He wanted you to take the lead. You pulled his sweatpants and boxers down while he slipped out of his shoes. You stood up proud of your work and backed away from him. He stepped out of his pants and slipped his socks off. He licked his lips when the back of your knees hit the bed.

“What do you need doll?” His voice was hushed and deep. You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth and sat down on the bed. He walked over to you and kneeled in front of you. His hands kneading your thighs. Your fingers ran through his hair and when you gave a tug he growled.

His hands slid up your thighs, his thumbs only centimeters from where you needed him most. He leaned in and kissed your neck making you gasp and relax to his touch. Your legs spreading open as he closed the space between the two of you. His kisses moved down your body. He left little love bites over your breasts and he nibbled on your nipple. You hummed in pleasure as he pushed you to lay back. His kisses trailed down your stomach and when you felt his breath in between your thighs you felt your legs shake.

He ate you out like he was starving. Licking and sucking on everything you had to offer. You moaned as one hand reached up to squeeze your breast. He pulled on your nipple as he sucked on your clit. You felt his tongue deep within you and your hand gripped his hair.

“Bucky---I need you—James please” You voice was raw and you clawed at any part of him you could reach. He looked up at your tussled hair and flushed face and licked your slit. “What do you need doll?” He asked and you opened your eyes, “I need you.”

Your hands were petting his hair and you caught your breath before moving up the bed. He stood up and got a condom from the nightstand. You watched and when he looked at you, you almost came. You stretched out attempting to draw him closer.

He placed on knee on the bed and you jumped up to kiss him. Your hands dragging his face closer to you as he tried to get in the bed. You were almost hanging off him as he hovered over you. His groan when you bit his pulse point while also gripping at his cock told you he was more than ready.

You watched him sit back on his knees, he looked down at you and his hands spread your thighs farther apart. His fingers ran through your folds, “You ready?” You nodded but before he could align himself, you sat up and flipped over onto your hands and knees.

He wasn’t expecting it and he laughed as you looked at him over your shoulder. His fingers trailed down your back, over you ass, and began prodding at your entrance. You grasped at the sheets as your hips twitched and followed his movement, begging him to get to it. You heard his dark chuckle and you sighed out in frustration.

When you felt his hands leave your body you were worried he was going to tease you forever and you groaned out, “Will you fuck me ---“

His hands dug into your hips and then he filled you in one thrust. You screamed out and closed your eyes as you felt your walls clench against him. He didn’t give you much time to adjust before pulling himself almost all the way out and slamming back into you. His grunts and groans filled the room and your whimpers and gasps only brought him closer.

You were close as he hit your sweet spot. His hand snaked under you to rub rough circles against your clit. Your hips were meeting each snap of his hips, rocking against him trying to get him deeper.

You came with a strangled cry and with your eyes tightly closed. He helped you though your orgasm but you noticed he hadn’t cum yet. His pace wasn’t faltering and if anything he sped up. You looked over your shoulder to see him plowing into you with a look of concentration etched on his face.

His eyes locked onto yours and he leaned down to kiss you, his hand tangling in your hair. You could feel another orgasm starting to coil deep in your abdomen and you knew he wanted you to come again. His hand pulled lightly on your hair and you moaned out, he felt your pussy spasm and he did it again.

You reached down and touched your swollen and sensitive clit. He gave one more tug on your hair and you cried out as another orgasm washed over you. Your body no longer able to hold itself up, you collapsed onto the bed. He continued his thrusts, he put more weight on you as his pace slowed and his rhythm changed. He collapsed on you fully as he came, you felt his hot cock throbbing as it softened.

He was panting and littered kisses along your shoulders. Your breathing was stabilizing and you wanted to hold him so you wiggled a little to tell him to get off of you. He rolled off and you curled up next to him. Your hand was running up and down his chest.

“We need a shower.” You stated as he brushed the sweaty hair off your forehead. He just smiled and held you a little tighter, “In a minute.” He grumbled out as his eyes closed and you knew he would fall asleep soon.

You shook your head and crawled on top of him. You kissed his forehead but before his hands could find a place on your hips you jumped off of him and ran to the bathroom on unsteady legs. He cursed out as you laughed.

You popped your head out of the bathroom, “Are you going to join me?” He moved faster than you expected as he rushed towards you to join in on the shower.

 


	16. No Touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously NSFW, who am I kidding all my work is basically PWP. 
> 
> I've been working on a bunch of different stories and this one has fallen to the back burner.

You and Bucky were just hanging around. He had you curled up under his arm as a movie played on the large TV. In the silence Bucky cleared his throat, “Hey babe?” You looked up at him and smiled, “What?” He let out a breathy laugh and his hand ran the length of your arm.

“I was just thinking…” He was struggling to put his thoughts into words. “Uh, the guys and I were talking the other night and someone brought up strip clubs.” You raised your eyebrows and sat up a little out of curiosity. He got more nervous so you pressed a hand to his chest, “Go on Buck.” He laughed a little, “It’s just, sure I’ve been to some but someone mentioned lap dances…” Your eyes took his breath away, your lips were curled into a smile and your eyes were dark. He cleared his throat again, “I’ve never had a lap dance.”

You ran your fingers up to his neck and stroked the skin where the hem of his shirt sat. You licked your lips, “So what do you want James?” His hands slid up and down your body, “I don’t know. I was just thinking it would be cool if…you know.” His gaze shot around the room. You rolled your eyes and leaned down to breath in his ear, “Ask me.”

Bucky shivered and his lips twitched into a smile, “Will you give me a lap dance?” His blue eyes stared intensely at you and you smiled. “It’ll cost you.” You said as you tried to pull away. He held you tightly and kissed your neck, “Please doll?” You hummed in thought, “I guess I can do something along those lines.” He smiled before pulling you in for a sloppy kiss.

When Bucky asked for a lap dance he didn’t expect you to take it as a request to take control. He didn’t mind when he walked into the bedroom and saw a chair just sitting there. You came out of the bathroom smiling and he pulled you in for a kiss.

“Are you ready for your dance?” You walked him backwards towards the chair and laughed at his smile, “Don’t expect much. I’m not a professional.” You made him sit down and then you turned on the music. Everyone has that song that makes them feel extremely sexy and powerful. You let your body relax and move to the beat.

Bucky watched you grab the top of the dresser and then slide down it. You were wearing jean shorts and a tank top. His eyes traveled over every inch of your body as you danced just out of reach. You eventually started towards him, this was supposed to be a lap dance. When you finally stood between his legs he lifted his arms to grab you. You smacked them away, “No touching.” The smirk on your face made him groan and he dropped his hands.

Your tank was first to go. It was slipped over your head and tossed to the side. He liked the way you ran your hands over your body. There was only love and gentleness behind each caress. His fingers twitched in need. His pants were feeling tighter. You unbuttoned your shorts and turned so your back was to him before slowly dropping them to the ground. Your thong was on full display as you danced and touched yourself in front of him.

He was growing impatient. You could sense him holding back and it made you press yourself against him more. Your ass was grinding on his clothed cock, making him moan and throw his head back. He always loved watching you take your bra off, and as you removed the article of clothing he smiled. Bucky growled a little when you kneaded and played with your breasts right in his face. If he just leaned in a couple inches he could take a nipple into his mouth. But you had a rule and he wanted to be good for you.

Your hands rubbed his shoulders and your warm breath in his ear made him shiver. As the song came to an end and another one started you sat yourself down on his lap. He smiled at you but waited for your next command. Your hands pulled his shirt off and you kissed and rubbed his chest. You ground down on him as your lips found his. When you pulled away he held his hands a few inches from you, “Can I touch you now doll?”

You smirked and shook your head, “Not yet baby. I want to use you a little.” He was about to ask what that meant when you stood up and unbuttoned his pants. He lifted his hips up slightly so you could tug them off. He chuckled at the amount of effort you put into the task.

Once his dick was free you sighed and gave it a couple strokes. He flinched when you ducked down and took him into your mouth. “Fuck!” You smiled at how hard he was already. As much as he wanted to bury his hands in your hair and press his dick farther down your throat he knew better. You pulled off with a pop and a grin. You grabbed the foil packet you had taped to the bottom of the chair. He was surprised to look down and see you rolling a condom onto his dick. His hands were balled into fists at his side as you crawled back onto his lap.

You let your hips shift and grind your pussy along his cock. His moans were slowly turning into pleas. You grabbed his chin and made him look at you, “Beg.” The one word made his pupils widen but he just sighed, “Please doll. Please let me fuck you.” You gave it some thought. Bucky groaned when you took him in your hand and lined him up with your dripping core. As you slowly lowered yourself onto him you groaned and dug your nails into his shoulders.

His hands came up but before they could grip your wrist you pushed them back down. “Not yet.” You hissed as you started moving a little. The angle gave your clit some friction and it was making your eyes close with pleasure. He could feel your orgasm approaching and he knew he wasn’t going to last. 

“Please. Let me touch you. Please.” He begged as he bucked his hips up and nuzzled his face into your neck. “Touch me Bucky.” You whimpered out as you looked into his eyes. His hands didn’t know what to touch first. They started at your breasts as you sat back and let him pinch and pull your nipples. Soon they gripped your ass as he helped slam you down on his cock.

“I hope you’re close doll.” He mumbled as you clutched him tightly. You let out a moan, “Oh shit. Yes. Yes I’m close.” You bounced on his thrusting hips faster. He bit your shoulder as he came and you cried out at the feeling of his cock throbbing deep within you. He pulled your tighter and it put pressure on your clit which pushed you over and you shuttered through your orgasm.

He laughed lightly into your neck as you clung to him. “That was fun.” His voice was quiet and gravely and you laughed and hummed in agreement. He helped you stand and you went into the bathroom. When you came back out he was smiling and staring at the chair. You wrapped your arms around his waist. Your hands groped his chest and he chuckled.

“You're too good to me.” He mumbled as he kissed your hand. You squeezed him, “Yeah. I know.” Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled your arms off so he could turn around. You bit your lip and looked up at him. He cocked an eyebrow, “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours doll?”

“I just can’t wait for you to give _me_ a lap dance.” You smirked and his eyes darkened with the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love hearing what a person's go-to sexy song is. I wonder what Bucky will dance to?


	17. I'm Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and Bucky disagree it leads to a rough and fun encounter.

Bucky has always been protective of you but for some reason he was more on edge than ever. His temper was short and he was getting into shouting matches with his teammates. Today, you were working alone in the lab when Stark came down followed by an angry and shouting Bucky. “No Stark. I said no!” His hands were balled into fists and you disposed of your gloves in order to see what was going on.

“Y/N is her own person. She can make her own decisions.” Stark snapped over his shoulder. Bucky groaned and held back from attacking the other man. You rested a hand on your hip, “What is all the yelling in my lab?” Tony cocked an eyebrow, “Your lab?”

You smiled, “Tony if you can tell me everything that is going on in this lab then I will gladly give the rights back to you.” He shook his head, “That’s not why I’m here.” You crossed your arms and noticed Bucky had started pacing behind Stark. “What’s going on? Why are you guys fighting?” You asked.

“I want you to go on a mission.” Tony blurted out and you heard the huff that Bucky let out. “Me? A mission?” Shaking your head you took a seat, “What are you talking about?”

“It’s nothing major. It’s a science conference and I need someone to go in as a Stark employee to do some recon.” Tony explained. You looked between the two men, “This doesn’t explain why you guys are fighting.” Bucky stopped pacing but refused to look at you. “Your lovely boyfriend doesn’t want you to do it. He’s pissed I even thought of it. He forbid me from coming down here to ask you but I figured I’d ask what you wanted.” Stark’s comments made you a little upset that Bucky was so controlling over your life. 

“Oh, well, I need more details before I can make my decision.” Your answer made Tony smirk and turn to Bucky. “See Barnes. She’s her own person.” Tony snickered. Bucky snapped at him, “Fuck you.” Returning his gaze to you Tony sighed, “I’ll send you some info. I’d like you to give me an answer ASAP.” He turned and left the lab. 

The silence loomed over you and Bucky. He could sense you weren’t happy with his actions but he didn’t want to explain himself. He stared down at his hands and you glared at him. Your eyes studied his body as he awkwardly stood there. He looked at you when you got up but frowned when you walked over to resume your work at the lab bench. Bucky went to open his mouth to say something, anything. “We will discuss this later. I have work to do.” You mumbled over your shoulder without looking at him. He snapped his jaw shut. Before he walked through the door he offered, “I’m just looking out for you.”

 

Bucky was hanging with Steve and fretting your arrival. He expected you hours ago but you were taking your sweet time in coming up stairs. Steve didn’t want to get caught up in this fight so he didn’t discuss it with Bucky. His friend sighed, “Fuck. I can’t let her do this. She’s going to do this now only because I objected to it.” Bucky rubbed his face and Steve shrugged, “Maybe. Whatever happens will be okay though.” 

You sat in the lab with your feet propped up on a stool. The notes Tony had sent you were precise and detailed. It gave you anxiety to be considering this but it also wasn’t that big of a mission. You just went to this conference as yourself with a camera pinned to your sweater. That’s it. That was the whole gig. The weirdest part was that you were already planning on attending this conference with your colleagues. In fact if you didn’t go it would be more suspicious. That’s it, you sent Tony a message saying you were in. He sent a message back in response, “You have to tell Barnes. He would kill me.” You rolled your eyes and started closing up the lab for the night. 

As it got later Bucky figured you went straight to bed instead of walking through the common area. Just as he was about to leave Nat walked in. “Surprised you’re not raging Barnes.” She commented as she went to grab a glass of water. Bucky froze, “What?” Natasha shrugged, “Y/N will be fine. I’m sure she’s more excited for the nerd stuff though.” Bucky gaped at the woman and Steve could practically see the steam coming out of his friend’s ears. “Buck, don’t make this a big deal.” Steve mumbled.

“Don’t make what a big deal?” You asked as you entered the room in comfy clothes. Nat smiled at you, “Your mission!” The scene you walked in on made sense as Bucky ground his teeth at you. “Oh, damn. News travels fast.” You joked. “This isn’t funny Y/N. You’re not doing this.” Bucky hissed out. 

“Excuse me?” You flared your nostrils, “You can’t tell me what to do.” Bucky stepped closer to you and you didn’t move. Nat and Steve were openly staring, both afraid of what was happening. “You’re not an avenger. You’re not doing this.” He repeated. “Let’s discuss this in private.” Your voice was low but Bucky just rolled his eyes, “Who care? Besides they can weigh in.” He gestured to his friends and you shook your head. “I can’t believe you. Do you even know what the mission is? It’s nothing.” You flapped your hands around in emphasis. He pursed his lips, “No mission is ever nothing.” He grabbed your wrist and you widened your eyes, “Are you going to physically stop me?”

“If I have to.” He growled out. You poked his chest, “How dare you! Don’t threaten me!” Bucky released your hand and stared down at you, “It’s not a threat. I’m trying to protect you.” When your eyes traveled around the room you noticed your shouting had drawn a larger crowd. You scowled and spun around to march off to your room. Bucky’s chest was heaving with anger and Steve walked up, “You need to calm down.”

Bucky pushed past his friend and sprinted to your room. As the door slammed open he shouted, “We aren’t done!” You pointed at the open door, “Close the fucking door. Unless you want all your friends to hear us fighting.” Bucky didn’t even turn away from you as he reached behind him and swung the door closed with too much force. You pointed at him, “You’re causing a scene and overacting for no goddamn reason!”

“No reason? I’m sorry that I worry about you and don’t want you to get hurt!”

“It’s not a physical mission. There is little chance of violence. I’m just wearing a wire.” You explained as he walked towards you. It bothered you that he was taller and slightly intimidating. “Stop trying to leer over me!” You countered as you pressed a hand against his chest and briefly felt his heart rapidly beating. “I’m doing this and you can either stay out of my way or be supportive.”

Bucky shook his head but you had more to say. You were backing him to the wall as you lectured him, “I never question anything you do! Ever! I have never threatened to prevent you from doing your job. I am a smart tough bitch and can easily handle this simple request.” Your voice was loud in your own ears and you knew everyone in the building could hear you.

He licked his lips, “You’re untrained, have no experience, and are unaware of the possible dangers.” Bucky could see the anger behind your eyes. “You need to stop.” Your hand curled into a fist taking his shirt with your fingers. “You’re really pissing me off.” Your words were whispered as you inched closer to his face. His tongue ran over his teeth, “You are being ridiculous and it’s unbelievably frustrating.” A glimmer of lust flashed behind his eyes. “Why am I so turned on by you yelling at me?” He whispered. You sighed, “Not the time.”

The two of you stayed perfectly still. Only inches apart you could feel his breath on your face. Both of your faces were locked into deep scowls. “Who says you have control over my decisions?” You hissed at him. He couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips, “Well doll, you haven’t minded my firm hand until now.” Your eyes blinked slowly at his attempt to lighten the mood. The heat radiating from him made you shiver as you both glared at each other with a mix of emotions. 

You’re not sure who kissed who first but suddenly you were aggressively kissing him. Bucky’s teeth nipped at your bottom lip and you pulled on his hair. You pressed him against the wall and tugged on his t-shirt. He flipped you so now you were against the wall and he ripped his shirt off. Your mouth continued to bite and suck harshly against his skin. His hands were rough as they pinched and groped your body. He shoved his hands down your pants and found you soaking. His quiet chuckle ended when your nails clawed at his shoulders. Your hips rolled against his hand. Bucky pulled your pants down and you kicked them to the side while slipping out of your tank top. His hand gripped your hip with force as he ducked down to bite your collarbone hard. 

“You’re not going on that mission.” He hissed as he licked up your neck. You hummed but your fingers clasped his jaw and made him face you, “I’m going.” Bucky let out a grunt and then using two fingers roughly trust them into you. Your eyes closed and you released a gasp. He resumed marking you down your chest and you groaned when he used his teeth on your nipple. “Bucky!” You shouted as your hands clutched at his hair. Just as you were about to cum he pulled away with a grin. 

“What the fuck?” You shouted.

Bucky walked over to the bed and sat down. “If you want to cum then you have to promise not to go.” He snickered as you stalked over to him. “I can cum whenever I want.” You said with your hands on your naked hips. He smiled, “Well, I won’t touch you until you promise.”

You shrugged, “Fine.” His face fell as your hands slid over your body. One went down to rub your clit while the other kneaded a breast. Your half-lidded eyes laughed at him, “I don’t need you to orgasm and I don’t need you to make my decisions for me.” Bucky frowned and watched you react to your own touch. 

“You can’t --.” He muttered. You laughed, “Again with the ‘can and cannot’s. Jesus Buck, listen to yourself.” Your hands fell to your side and you pointed at him, “Get over it and we can fuck.” Bucky shook his head unsure of what to do. You stepped closer to him and sighed as your fingers returned to their previous position. His eyes followed your hands and your whimpers were getting louder. His voice was raspy, “Y/N why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?” You didn’t get a chance to reply because he grabbed your waist and tossed you down onto the bed. 

His mouth crashed against yours and you groaned when you felt his hard cock brush against your heat. You pushed his pants down, “Maybe you should try and fuck some sense into me.” Your tone was harsh and sarcastic but that’s exactly what Bucky was hoping to do. He didn’t wait to quickly fill you with a grunt. 

“Shit. Is this what you need doll?” He asked as he started pounding you into the bed, “Need me to show you how good I am?” Your nails searched for purchase on his back leaving angry red marks in their wake. Your head tilted back, “Fuck! You like how my pussy feels baby?” Bucky groaned in your ear. 

When you started squirming and pushing him to the side he relented and let you roll them over. You started bouncing on his cock with wavering moans. Leaning over, you bit at his lips until he opened his mouth. Your clit was rubbing against his pubic bone and you were close. His fingers pulled on your hair and he sat the two of you up. His hips met your movements as you both used each other roughly to get what you desperately craved. 

He reached down and smacked your ass making you groan. Your fingers winded between you and you pinched his nipple making him shutter with surprise and arousal. “You better be fucking close because I’m gonna cum!” You yelled at him as you each pulled hair and slammed into each other. “I’m there.” He hissed out as you felt his cock twitch and cum inside you. You moaned loudly when he bit your breast and held you down on him. Your orgasm came hard and your legs shook as you clung to Bucky. 

The two of you were panting and slowly starting to release each other. You flopped onto the bed next to him and laughed, “Shit. Should we fight more?” Bucky chuckled and leaned next to you, “Maybe. That was fucking hot.” You nodded and felt his fingers trace patterns over your thigh and up your side. He pushed your hair back and then pressed soft kisses to your bruising collarbone.

“Just be safe.” He whispered against your skin and you turned to face him. “Of course.” You pressed a hand against his cheek, “I know you’re worried but I’ll be okay.” He didn’t look super convinced and you smiled, “And if something goes wrong I know who to call.”

“Me.”

“Natash—oh yeah you.” You laughed as he frowned and moved to hover over you. “You think you’re pretty funny.” He snickered as he lightly kissed your face. You hummed in agreement and ran your hands over his back.

“Oh shit.” You sat up and jumped up to look at his back that was covered in scratches. A few of them were pepper with blood but none looked super bad. Bucky looked over his shoulder, “What?” You traced your fingertips over a particularly long mark, “You didn’t feel this?” He got up and looked in the mirror before laughing, “Fuck, how am I suppose to explain that to Steve when we go to the gym?” You held back a smile at the idea of Steve seeing the aggressive red lines that were a direct result from Bucky fucking you hard. 

You smirked, “Tell him we made up.”


End file.
